When the Tides Change: A Weapon is Found
by Onyxdragon12
Summary: First Story so please no hate comments! When Zoey is out thinking instead of attending class, she discovers the secret weapon she needs to defeat or put the Priestess in her place. Rated M because of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1:

I leaned against the cold brick wall looking out at the snow that fell heavily on the school campus. I pulled my sweater sleeves over my hands to try to keep them warm and shivered when a snowflake fell on the fabric. I was in the hallway that no one used, but was covered but had no windows leading to the barn at the House of Night in Tulsa. The snow fell so heavy that the dim lights around the campus could barely penetrate the dense, white blanket. I heard the _click _of heels already knowing who they belonged too. My mentor but also the one I was to defeat; Neferet. I had been trying to figure out why Nyx wanted me, a teenager who couldn't even parallel park or cuss, to kill a High Priestess whose power was enhanced with Darkness. To help but think I was complaining about a Geometry test the day I was mark, eesh. I would take that any day now.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She sneered. I said nothing for a while and took in the anger that was beginning to build around the air between us.

"I came out to think about stuff. When I think I also prefer to do it alone." I told her with as much defiance in voice as I could muster. Even though I could somewhat stand up to her, she still scared the bull poopie out of me.

"Did you not learn manners as a child?" Neferet practically screeched. I bent my head using my hair to hide the smile that formed. She began walking again toward me making my whole body shudder. I hoped she wouldn't notice but the smirk I saw at the corner of my eye showed she did. How could I fight her and win?

"I did, but nothing to deal with pure incarnation of evil." I replied my voice beginning to shake as I felt talon like fingers around my waist and someone behind me. I straightened and tried to escape the hold but it was no use. She had me pinned against the wall against her. The bravery I once had drained from me as I was forced to look into her moss green eyes, the same ones that terrified me. I turned my head away not knowing it fully exposed my neck to the enemy. Moments later I felt lips that felt like silk graze the sensitive skin on my neck making me catch my breath. This was wrong, teachers and students could not be in relationships. Especially when they were trying to kill each other.

"Neferet! Stop!" I exclaimed as the lips found their way to my jaw and the corner of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't. Chosen One." She said and spiting the last part as if it was a curse. Her lips soon found mine and almost immediately I felt my breath sucked out of me.

"It's fascinating no one uses this hallway anymore. Your cries will go unheard my dear." She admonished. Something awakened inside of me and the only thing I wanted was the woman standing in front of me. I cared not if she was another female or if she was my enemy, I only wanted her. There was one voice in my head; _bad Zoey, she's EVIL or have you forgotten? _It said. I pushed it away as I was pulled closer to the Priestess.

I kissed her back with the same passion she was giving me surprising the High Priestess in front of me. She bit my bottom lip making me let out an unwanted moan and a throaty, seductive laugh escaped from her.

"You like that?" She said. Our tongues danced together and she dominated the kiss right away leaving me to fight for any grounds with her. Her lips left mine and I whimpered at the lost connection. Then I felt teeth gently grazing my neck then a hard one followed. I felt te blood drain out of my body and the small tendril I didn't recognize in my mind began to form. Almost like another presence in my mind was forming. I didn't think anything of it and drowned in the pleasure I was receiving from the vamp. I took her wrist and held it to my mouth and bit down hard on the soft skin making her cry out as she lapped my blood.

Suddenly her lips left my neck after closing the wound and her wrist left my mouth. I slid to the ground as the support against the wall was clearly from her, left. I saw her face and knew one thing. We had Imprinted. I know realized the tendril of a presence was an Imprint forming.

"Bull poopie!" I yelled at myself as she walked away, laughing a triumphant laugh. I quickly stood and ran into my dorm wondering if someone was going to chop my head off like Loren and the other professor. That night I refused dinner and even the company of my friends. When they asked if I was dying I said no.

"Zoey, you need to eat." They said.

"I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone." I insisted. Shaunee and Erin looked at each other and something passed between them then the same thing happened with Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Damien, Erik, Stark and Darius but to my relief they left. That is when I let myself unwind and sob. I was Imprinted with the most evil and vile person I knew which meant if I kill her, my soul would shatter or I will die too. But the more I thought about it the more I realized she couldn't kill me either, which meant she would have to abandon her conquest. I smiled wiping my tears away. I now knew a way to put the Priestess in her place.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days passed I did not see my mentor. I often thought about telling my friends but the risk was to great. All of them had no clue what was going on in my head but Aphrodite did. One day after dinner she pulled me into her room handing me a glass of water.

"You Imprinted with the bitch haven't you?" She asked. I felt my heart skip several beats.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and tossed her blond hair.

"Because you've been acting seriously weird. I mean, even weird for you." She answered. "Did you Imprint with her?" I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, but she did stuff I won't explain. But I think I can use this to my advantage." I replied Aphrodite looked at me like I had gone batshit crazy.

"How in the world can you use an Imprint to your advantage!" She asked.

"Because if she kills me a piece of herself with die or she will shatter her soul. I can't do the same for her." I replied with a smile. Aphrodite thought through it a smile soon broke.

"Holy Shit you're right! Which means she will finally have to stop and since Imprints with full grown vamps can't truly break, she will be forced to leave you alone! This is genius!" She exclaimed. "Are we going to tell the others?" I thought for a moment.

"I've thought about it but since you know now I guess it can't be helped." I replied. She got out her iPhone and texted my nerd herd (that was who they were known as in her phone) to come into her room for an announcement.

After explaining to them and quieting their bouts of cursing, only Damien stayed quiet. After I finished, not going into what Neferet really did to me but saying she may have put me under a spell that made me like it, they stayed quiet.

"She's right. This is our biggest weapon. Has Nyx ever given an inclination to this?" He said.

"No. I figured this out the day it happened." I replied.

"This is the way to defeat her. Maybe even see the light again." Stevie Rae said. "As much as I don't like the idea of one of us being Imprinted with the bitch, it makes sense. I wonder if she realizes her flaw." Everyone grinned at the thought of Neferet now realizing her mistake.

"The crazy psycho bitch may never see the light even when she finds her mistake." Erin said.

"Right at that Twin. She may still try to kill you." Shaunee agreed.

"We have no other choice." Darius said. "This is the biggest chance of a win we have. If we can show her the light side again, she may return to normal."

"Exactly." I said. Stevie Rae ran up to me and hugged me.

"Don't get killed, hurt or anything. We need you Z." She said. Everyone nodded. Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Oh for shit's sake! She won't die. Neferet lost pieces of herself when she was kid, she knows how painful it is. She will not kill Zoey. Period. The End." Aphrodite pointed out.

"I hate to agree with you Aphrodite." Erin sighed.

"Ditto Twin."

"Well even you two can be right sometimes." Aphrodite said with a small smile. "Now since you can practically get in each others head, you need to focus on things other than 'haha, Neferet will not kill me.' and all that shit."

That night I decided to go back to the hallway. I thought about other stuff like school and Persephone. I knew if Neferet had any brains left, she would come back here. Minutes later when I reached the spot, I felt her come near. I waited until she would hear my words.

"It's funny how fate works isn't it?" I asked before I even saw her or heard her step onto the tiled walkway.

"It does have a funny way of evolving people and places. As this world has experienced much of that." She replied coming to my spot slowly, she too leaned on the brick wall arm brushing against mine. She wore a long coat that looked warm and I shuddered wishing I had brought a coat.

"Then you would understand the mistake you made." I said still avoiding her gaze. Her head snapped toward me, her auburn hair briefly touching the skin on my cheek.

"Mistake? What mistake?" She asked her voice rising. I did meet her gaze then. I held it steadily. No more running away, the game rules have shifted and it was my turn.

"You Imprinted me, it won't just go away. You can't kill me or a piece of you will break. I cannot kill you or the same will happen to me." I replied. Her eyes glazed over with horror.

"No, it will just break over time." She said trying to deny it. I grabbed her wrist.

"It will not just go away!" I snapped. Neferet sank to the floor burying her face in her hands, her long, red fingernails flashing in the light.

_NEFERET_

She sank to the ground knowing the exile would come soon. She had failed her Bull, the Bull of Darkness. She could feel his distaste through the connection they shared. The fledgling she wanted to kill because the plans she always foiled, because she carried so much power from the Goddess. Why didn't she have that power? Why didn't she become the Chosen One? The fledgling still held onto her wrist, through their connection she felt the pain she was in and that changed the air around her. She went from defying her, to simply having a slightest care for her. Then she felt the tendrils of Darkness she commanded leave her and she knew her Bull was here.

_'You have failed dearly Neferet.' _He said. She looked up and saw the bulky creature. She had no answer for him. She nodded once and stood.

"I know." She whispered. She shook her wrist from the girl's grasp and gazed at the floor. "What will be my punishment?" The Bull laughed sending chills up her spine and she saw Zoey shudder while rubbing her arms. The Bull looked at the girl with interest, as if he wanted her.

_'There is no punishment other than being shunned and removed from my side with all powers taken leaving you with the Goddess given powers.' _The Bull replied. _'That is why I am here. You have been removed. Though if you would like I will kill the girl for you and take that Imprint away.' _She shook her head and stepped in front of Zoey taking the girl's hand and holding it tightly. Why was she doing this? She hated her so much but now she's protecting her. The Imprint had given her a change of heart.

"You will leave her alone." She threatened. The Bull laughed again.

_'I bid you goodbye Priestess.' _He said then left in a flash of light.

_ZOEY_

She blinked several times to see if she was truly awake and she hadn't just dreamed it. The Bull of Darkness had come and expelled Neferet from his side and take her powers away. She should rejoice but she could clearly see the look of defeat on her mentor's face. Neferet had stepped in front of her and protected her from the Bull as if it was going to attack and was still holding her hand tightly. The older vamp looked at her over her shoulder, tears escaping from her eyes.

"Get to bed Zoey. I'll see you in class tomorrow." She whispered. I dutifully nodded and left my mentor reluctantly.


	3. Chapter 3

_ZOEY_

That night (or day) as I lay in bed I felt the waves of anguish, pain, hurt and loss. I couldn't sleep because of it. It felt like a constant weight on my shoulders. I couldn't think of a day I wasn't insulting or fighting against Neferet. I sighed and got up from my warm blankets making Nala complain.

"Hush Nala." I whispered. She silenced her protests and went to sleep with Stevie Rae. I went to put on boots and a sweater and decided to follow the trail of sorrow. I pulled the hood over my ears and followed the Imprint. I found Neferet sitting on a bench in the front lawn of the school, I could hear her cries from yards away. She was curled up in a ball, her hair was covered in snowflakes. I walked up next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Her head shot up and her moss green eyes blazed with fire but it dimmed when she saw it was me. She lay her head back on her knees again her eyes never leaving mine. The one I was used to seeing strong, evil and composed was now a shell of her former self.

"I couldn't sleep." I said sitting next to her. She shut her eyes and drew in a breath.

"I know. I felt you coming." She whispered.

"I owe you a thanks for saving me from the Bull if he planned to attack me." I added. The corner of her mouth twitched in a smile.

"He did want to kill you. I guess he would have arranged for me to stay by his side but I couldn't let that happen. This Imprint has changed a lot more than I thought it would." She said raising a perfect eyebrow. My hand was still on her shoulder and when I was going to pull it back she shook her head.

"You knew this would change things." I murmured.

"Not as much as they did. I figured it would give me more information what you and your friends talked about but now I see the full extent. I've had Imprints before but none added this much change." She explained. A tear escaped from her green eye making it shimmer a more vibrant green.

"None of them had the powers I had."

"But they were vamps. Usually the ones with vamps have more feelings and change but this is just weird."

"What do you think it is? You are a High Priestess for a reason Neferet, use the gifts Nyx gave you." I coaxed. Her body cringed at the mention of the Goddess. "I know it may be too soon but you know deep down she never deserted you. You left her and when she tried to reach you she couldn't because you built up the wall that believed in free will and so on. Destiny and Fate have a funny way of working in life." Neferet remained silent only a sniffle could be heard from her every now and then. I knew she was taking my words to heart. She nodded once and uncurled herself then stood. I saw the outline of the evil Priestess I once knew but it faded and was replaced by the one I had met the day I was marked.

"I'll walk you to your dorm if you like." She offered but hidden behind it was an order.

Neferet and I began the walk to my dorm passing Sons of Erebus warriors. They nodded after a moment of startled looks knowing Neferet had been trying to kill me. When we reached it we faced each other not saying a word.

"Sleep well Zoey." Neferet said. I nodded and went to open the door but she stopped me. "Thank you for the talk. Fate and Destiny do have a way of working things in our lives. I think it was meant to be, the Imprint I mean." I looked into her eyes and felt a sudden pull toward her. Our lips once again since the night Imprinted. Her lips were still soft and felt like velvet against mine.

"We need to be careful." She warned pulling away. I nodded once tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Goodnight." She said walked away.

_NEFERET_

Zoey was right, Fate and Destiny had funny ways in our lives. Whether it's making them terrible or full of happiness or a mixture of both. Zoey had the mixture. She had a terrible Step-dad, a mother who deserted her but her Grandmother and friends were the light of her day. She started to drift back to her past since everything happened but stopped when the pain started to feel real. She laid on her bed and thought about the Imprint. Yes she wanted the unlimited power Zoey had but something else is what she wanted the most. The answer why she even kissed the fledgling in the first place. She wanted love. She had been cheated and abused most of her life and none of it included love. She looked at the plain ceiling wondering why she even looked for it. She sighed deciding not killing the fledgling was fine with her, she was tired of Darkness anyway. Tired of sacrificing her cats, her blood and anything else just for it to do her bidding. Her eyelids grew heavy and heard the distant sound of a Christmas carol being sung by some nuns sent her into a dreamless sleep. The last thought on her mind was protecting the fledgling she was mentoring.

_ZOEY_

My eyes opened when I felt my cat smush her face into mine.

"Nala" I groaned. She began her mee-owfing making me laugh. I got up and fed her breakfast and went to shower while Stevie Rae was still asleep.

_'Come to my office this morning.' _I felt someone say. I realized it was Neferet and continued on knowing it wasn't some creeper like Kalona. I shuddered at the thought of him. Stevie Rae was awake when I got out. Since it was Saturday and there were no classes I put on my favorite jeans and a t-shirt with my old high school's mascot on it.

"I gotta go to Neferet's office. Meet me at breakfast?" I told her. She nodded tiredly.

"Will do." She replied and walked out preparing myself for the cold air I was about to brave without a sweater, again. I hugged myself trying to keep heat it all the way to my mentor's office. When I reached it, I felt like an ice cube. I was about to knock when she opened the door shining that motherly smile she had given me when I first came to the House Of Night. She wore the same things I had on, jeans and a t-shirt.

"How are you?" She asked as she gestured for me to come in. I took in the sight trying to remember the last time I was in her office.

"I'm fine. What about you?" I replied.

"Good, sleep helps anything." She agreed sitting down on a black leather sofa patting the seat next to her for me to sit. She wore no jewelry except a ring on her right middle finger. Her eyes sparkled in the light.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her. She fell silent, something was obviously troubling her.

"It's not what. It's who." A familiar voice said behind me. I turned and saw the winged immortal that I dreaded. My blood ran cold as I took him in. He hadn't changed from the last time I saw him, same midnight black wings and amber eyes. I stood up quickly backing away from the immortal. Neferet caught my hand, I looked into her eyes seeing something along the lines of 'trust me, he won't hurt you. I won't let him.' I sat back down but it wasn't relaxed like Neferet and the immortal. Neferet draped and arm around my shoulders pulling me closer. The immortal sat across from us on a black leather chair. His wings relaxed.

"I hear you Imprinted." He said. It wasn't a question but a statement. "You've redirected your Priestess to the Goddess's side. I choose to follow as well." I looked at him warily wondering where he was getting at. Stark had come to the school and died and I had felt a connection. Between the immortal and I, he had changed. His gaze wasn't trying to seduce me in anyway. It was truthful and tired.

"How?" I asked him.

"I pledged to be the Priestess's warrior." He replied. I turned my head slightly as if I was trying to get a better look at him.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Our Imprint." Neferet said running her fingers through my hair which I felt soothing.

"It won't break it would it?" I asked. She shook her head.

_'Because he thinks you and I are involved.' _She said to me.

"It shouldn't interfere Kalona." I said relaxing a little. His amber eyes brightened when I said his name as if he gained life by hearing it. He stood and bowed to us both and left the room humming a symphony from Mozart. I felt Neferet pulling me closer with her arm so I leaned against her.

"Can we trust him?" I asked worriedly.

"I think we can, he cannot lie in the Warrior's Pledge. If he wished to harm us he would be rejected." She replied

"It'll be hard for me too." I warned remembering the incident with the Raven Mocker and my Grandma who thankfully was okay.

"I know. That's why I called you up here. If I didn't think it was legitimate for you to be here and brave the cold I wouldn't have called you. But I knew how you feel about him. I wanted you to hear from him instead of others." She replied. "You need to learn how to relax. I know you may not trust him but don't act like you are going to war with someone." I smiled.

"Didn't mean to be so tense." I apologized. She didn't answer but I knew why when I felt lips at the sensitive spot on my neck. I shuddered as the touch seemed to burn my skin.

"You're cold." She murmured. She stood up and walked to a room and came back with a thick blanket draping it over us and resumed our sitting position.

"Neferet?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What will happen since um, you're not batshit crazy anymore?" I questioned.

"We go back to Priestess and fledgling. But a more deeper relationship." She replied. I nodded relaxing against her. She kissed my head lightly before we shut our eyes and rested.

_STEVIE RAE_

She sat at the table nervously picking at her waffle while her friends talked. Z wasn't theireand was supposed to be there with them after talking with Neferet. She tried to text her but no answer. What if Neferet had killed her even with their Imprint? What if something happened to them both? She shook her head and took a nervous bite of her waffle.

"You okay Stevie?" Aphrodite asked giving her a weird look.

"Yeah, Z went to talk to Neferet this morning and she's not here yet. I'm worried." She replied.

"We'd know if something bad happened. Maybe you should go check and make sure they are." Erin said. She got up from her seat and half ran half walked to the office of the High Priestess. She knocked on the door pacing in front of it from nerves.

_ZOEY_

I woke up when I heard a loud noise outside. I shifted hoping it would go away still leaning against Neferet. The knocking continued when I stood and stretched. I shook Neferet's shoulder waking her.

"Someone's at the door." I said. She nodded and stood.

"It must be one of your friends. I've kept you to long." She said. She kissed me gently. "Enjoy yourself. Behave." I walked out after fixing my hair. Stevie Rae was waiting for me. She hugged me and began speaking but what she said was lost because of the speed she spoke at.

"Calm down. I'm fine." I said.

"Zoey, you have permission to discuss what happened to your friends and only them. The rest of the fledglings will hear at an assembly later on Monday." Neferet said standing in the doorway. Stevie Rae bowed with a hand fisted over her heart.

"Sorry if I disturbed something Ma'am but I was just worried about Z.' Stevie Rae apologized. Neferet smiled warmly.

"It's quite alright Stevie. I kept her to long from you guys anyway. Enjoy yourselves today, play in the snow if you like. It's quite pretty." Neferet said and shut her door. Stevie Rae began pestering me for details about what Neferet meant.

"I am not going to repeat it half a dozen times!" I said. "Calm down."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for the late chapter, stuff has been super busy. I am now uploading the 4th chapter and maybe the 5th by Sunday or Monday. I am glad you are enjoying this! Stuff is really going to get good though with Kalona around! ENJOY!**

Stevie Rae stopped her nattering but asked for a hint. I looked at her with an emotionless expression.

"An old enemy has risen." I told her quietly. Her eyes went wide, with fear or surprise I could not tell.

"Ohmy_goodness_!" She exclaimed. Unfortunately a student was coming out of a classroom.

"Ssh!" I hissed.

"Sorry." She whispered. "So Barcelona is back?" I smiled as she mimicked Aphrodite.

"Yes." I said and said no more.

I was immediately bombarded with questions when I sat down with my bowl of Count Chocula. I held up a hand as I sat down.

"Jeesh, let me chill out for a moment." I muttered but couldn't help the smile that fought it's way on my face. Shaunee smiled and Erin mirrored her.

"We're just worried about you Z." Shaunee said glaring at Aphrodite who was filing her nails.

"Ditto." Erin said.

"Seriously Brain sharers?" Aphrodite said with an eye roll. "Okay, get to the point Z. What did you and Neferet discuss?" I sighed knowing they wouldn't leave me alone. I went on explaining with quiet tones so no one else would hear.

"So you know who is back? And he's Neferet's warrior?" Erin asked. Her expression was shocked but wary.

"Yeah." I replied. "I worry he will turn her away though."

"If he had any intentions to do that his pledge would be rejected. Nyx does allow free will but certain things she will intervene." Aphrodite said.

"True." Stevie Rae said. She looked at me. "You need to be careful, he could use the Imprint with Neferet against you guys and bend you to his will. He could use it so even Neferet can't do anything to help or save you." I nodded feeling a churning feeling in my stomach.

"Just be careful. Don't act suspicious around him." Aphrodite said noticing my discomfort. "But we got your back so you don't need to worry. How much of Neferet has your back, we don't know."

"She could be playing you like all the other Imprints she had." Erin muttered before eating her toast. Stevie Rae hid her laugh behind a cough. While Shaunee snorted.

"I don't know, something was hidden in her eyes when she had Imprints. I don't see it. I don't know if she is hiding it or it is gone." I said.

"But you need to take into consideration that she planned to Imprint with you but failed to recognize the fact it won't go away and she would kill herself if she killed you." Aphrodite mentioned flipping her hair.

"Good point." Shaunee sighed. Aphrodite smiled at the statement.

"Well, we'll just wait and see." I said eating my breakfast.

I went out to the barn to visit the horses. I needed some serious de-stressing and thinking about Kalona wasn't helping. I was also still sad about Stark dying.

"I heard what happened between you and Neferet." She said. I stopped but didn't look at her.

"Yeah." I said and continued to brush Persephone again.

"It's great you found a way to use her own power against her but what I'm worried about is if Kalona will make her drift away and back into Darkness. You know how easily it is to go down that road." She stated.

"I know, it's what my group is worried about too. I can only just hope and use the Imprint to the extent I can." I agreed. She nodded, her stormy eyes never leaving me. I finally looked at her.

"Something is wrong Zoey." She said. I tried finding the words to say but I couldn't. "Breath and continue brushing. Talk to Persephone. She understands you." I breathed in deeply and began brushing the mare in front of me.

"It's just that I keep thinking everything is going to get back to normal and I won't have any batshit crazy things going on. It's already bad enough I got marked. To think I was worried about a Geometry test before hand." I rambled.

"It worries you." Lenobia said. I nodded and continued.

"I thought I was doomed when she first Imprinted me but when I thought it through I realized I couldn't kill her and she couldn't kill me. She knows what it's like to suffer pain like that and I doubt she would want to go through it again even if she hated me. It gave me a spark of hope, now she would have to abandon her conquest of evil and leave everyone alone and be a Priestess again." I sighed. "I still wonder if it is possible."

"It is, she's changing. When I saw her at the council meeting earlier she seemed brighter, more vibrant than she had in years. Zoey, you've given her a reason to fight those horrid thoughts and memories of hers. I don't think she was truly herself when she went after you guys. I think she was possessed in some way." Lenobia comforted.

"I hope." I murmured. "How do you just know all this stuff?" She smiled.

"I'm old." She said.

"You are defiantly not old." I said. She laughed. It was full of life and made her look even younger.

"With compliments like that you could fight Darkness on your own!" She exclaimed.

I went to my dorm after I finished talking with Lenobia. Stevie Rae and Shaunee were arguing about what movie to watch.

"Hey Z." They greeted.

"Hey, what movie are watching?" I asked.

"We can't decide whether to watch Star Wars or Harry Potter." Stevie Rae said glaring at Shaunee.

"Seriously Herd of Nerd? Why not watch something un-nerdy?" Aphrodite quipped.

"We like classics. Not Hoe movies." Erin smirked. Aphrodite gave her the finger which made her puff up like a puffer fish. Before any other words could be spoke I stepped between the two girls who sat on opposite sides of the room on couches.

"Really? Let's just enjoy the weekend" I snapped. We ended up watching The Tooth Fairy after Damien brought it in ending the girls' debate. I fell asleep resting my head on my head sitting in a terribly uncomfortable posistion.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the update as promised! Longer than my usual chapters. I hope you enjoy!**_

_NEFERET_

She gazed at the snow from her balcony drinking her wine. Her mind was blank, no real thought or emotion was eminent. She heard footfalls in her office as well as the rustle of wings and Kalona joined her moments later.

"I patrolled and found nothing amiss." He said.

"Good. No one is going to tear down my school. I am done with Darkness." She replied pleased. She felt the immortal's hand trial her lower back and tensed. He pulled away with a sigh.

"You are involved with the fledgling." He said not as a question but a statement.

"It is none of your business." She snapped.

"You used to embrace my immortal power. Now you reject it like a rotten fruit. Why, I ask?" He questioned. She played with a ring on her finger for a while before answering.

"I thought it would be a key to destroy her. But I failed to see the mistake in that. But because of it I realize Nyx had never abandoned me, I abandoned her. I've seen things differently now." She replied.

"Ah, but yet you claimed your Goddess was foolish for allowing her children free will. Do you not remember?" He asked. She turned her gaze on him. He didn't even flinch when her cold eyes met his.

"I do remember but as I said I see things differently." She snapped.

"Does the need or want for power not tempt you my dear Priestess?"

"No."

"Come to bed with me my love."

"No. Go make sure all fledglings are in their dorms. It's curfew." She said and walked off the balcony leaving her Warrior looking at her back. The immortal annoyed her and she soon wondered if accepting his Oath was a mistake. But she remembered how a wave seemed to reverberate through her as if it was meant to be.

"I don't always know why you do things, or even like what you do but if you call for it, I shall do it." She murmured to the cold air.

_ZOEY_

I woke up with a major full body cramp. My friends were passed out around me and the ending theme of the 4th Harry Potter movie was playing. I groaned and stretched hearing my bones crack and my muscles stretch painfully. I woke up my friends and went up to my dorm to change into pajamas and go down to dinner.

"What time did we all pass out?" Stevie Rae asked rubbing her eyes after coming in the room.

"Dunno. I passed out before you did." I replied.

"You were out. You sure you're okay?" She asked. I looked at her red mark briefly.

"Yeah. It's just a lot it going on I can't help but think about. Lenobia gave me some advice but still, plus it was already stuff we kinda discussed." I replied.

"Either way, the whole Kalona is back and Neferet's Warrior could mess up your Imprint. You need to make sure she knows you are Imprinted with her so she does not get led astray. This could be the death of all of us. I'm not trying to put any more pressure on you but it's true. Kalona could spell disaster for saving Neferet." She rambled.

"I know. I don't trust him. I worry." I murmured as I waited for her to change so we could leave.

"Don't, let time unravel itself and then we will be better than cats on a rainy day" She said in her Okie twang I loved. I smiled at her when she emerged from the bathroom in pajamas with cowboy boots, ropes and stars on them and began to walk downstairs.

"How can you get all that?" I asked her. She elbowed me.

"You need to start thinking like a Priestess Z. Get your head out of fledgling land. You are the most gifted fledgling in history. Use it." She replied.

"How was it that I thought you were going to say something like that?"

"Because you know me so well." She said brightly.

Dinner was lively even though everyone was half asleep. How they accomplished it It didn't know. Aphrodite coughed as if she was sick and when we looked at her her eyes darted toward the door. We all looked over and saw Kalona striding toward us. The kids fell silent as he made his way through the cafeteria. He bowed to me respectively acknowledging I was a Priestess.

"Zoey, Neferet wishes to see you." He said. My friends gave me a weird look and I shrugged unsure of what was going on. I got up and walked out with Kalona. He didn't say anything until we were away from the room.

"How was your day?" He asked. I tried to pick out his tone and anything I could use to find out his mood or intentions. "You needn't worry, I will only speak the truth and not force you."

"Why did you become Neferet's warrior after she banished you from her side? And now since she Imprinted me? Why?" I asked him. He laughed.

"You amuse me. Because you know my quest to have Nyx's forgiveness and I must prove I am worthy. I have cast aside Darkness to find the answer to my quest." He replied. "As for your Imprint, it's just coincidental." I snorted.

"Yeah and I am a normal fledgling." I muttered as we reached her office. He let her know I was there and waited for her to open the door. He left when she did which I mentally breathed a sigh of relief for.

"You needed to see me?" I said when I walked in.

"I did." She confirmed. "I know it's twice in one day but it couldn't be helped."

"Okay." I said slowly not understanding the tone I heard laced within her voice. It wasn't the lively tone I knew, it was laced with something Erik had every once and a while when he and I dated. Same as Heath. Neferet walked over by me after shutting the door. We looked at each other for a few moments. I was still processing what I had heard laced within her voice when she gestured to a black leather couch.

"Sit, please." She said. I walked over and sat on the couch. I waited for her to sit after she shut the windows and drew her blinds and curtains. I immediately began to feel more alert wondering why she was going through this trouble to talk. I knew the sun would be up soon but was it really necessary? Her room wasn't even in her office. That I knew of at least. She sat abnormally close to me and faced me. She said nothing for a moment then leaned forward and her lips met mine. I gasped as I realized what was happening. Something awakened within me and next thing I knew I was kissing her back instead of sitting there stupidly. I felt her hands on my hips and sliding up my shirt slowly. I shivered under her touch hating it. I leaned back against the arm of the couch taking her with me as we mixed our tongues. Her hair framed us so our faces were concealed. She let my lips go and looked into my eyes. Different emotions flashed within them making it look like a storm was brewing in them.

"Tell me to stop if need be." She whispered. "I've waited for this."

"Waited for what?" I asked

"All the Imprints I've had were never about love itself. Just the need of a false companionship. This is different." She replied. "By false companionship I mean they ended up hurting me in the end." I sighed and she moved to get off me but wrapped my arms around her neck.

"I'm glad you are getting change after being hurt so many times." I whispered feeling my voice quiver. My senses where going wild, I didn't know what to feel. She recaptured my lips for a moment then pulled away.

"We must be careful, I'm letting you go back to your friends. Just tell them I wanted to ask about Kalona again." She said she stood and helped me stand. I nodded.

"Okay, I will." I replied. She walked with me to the cafeteria. She acknowledged the Warriors who seemed more content with the new her. She walked me up to my table, spoke with my friends briefly about Kalona and left giving me a nod but loving gaze.

"So what did you discuss?" Erin asked.

"She just wanted to ask about Kalona." I replied.

"About what exactly?" Aphrodite snapped.

"She wanted to know if anything weird was going on with him." I replied with more edge than I wanted. I sighed when I saw the looks of worry on my friend's faces. "I'm sorry, this whole Kalona thing has me messed up."

"It's understandable. He caused chaos in the past and your nerve is telling you to beware of him. We got your back, and if he starts being Kalona-y then we'll zap him before he reaches you." Damien said with a wicked smile.

"Did Damien just use Kalona-y?" Erin asked.

"He did." Shaunee confirmed. Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and I'll beat him with something." She muttered. I looked at her for a moment then tried to lie (and successfully) lured them away from the subject. I just wish I could get my mind off of the encounter with Neferet. I shivered at the thought and followed them up to the dorm to go to bed.

That night I tossed and turned with nightmares. Nightmares full of Raven Mockers, Kalona, Evil Neferet, Stark dying in my arms and my friends dying. No matter how hard I tried to awaken my mind refused to let go the flow of visions. When I did finally manage to wrestle control of my mind once again I was drenched in sweat and shaking. I took deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart and shut my eyes remembering the calming rituals my grandmother did.

_'Come to me.' _ A voice said. I groaned silently knowing the voice that echoed in my mind. This was one thing I hated about the Imprint. She could call me at anytime and I would be forced to come. I got out of bed, put on my shoes and a jacket and walked toward where the Imprint called me too. I arrived at Neferet's little apartment ten minutes later. I mentally sighed and knocked then waited. No Warriors or Kalona were around. My guess sleeping or Kalona was patrolling somewhere. Moments later Neferet opened the door and wordlessly gestured for me to come in. She wasn't wearing a slutty pajama outfit as I had thought she would be in but warm looking pants and a silk blue bedshirt.

"I felt your discomfort. What happened?" She asked as she poured me a glass of water. She handed me the glass which I took in my still shaking hands. I didn't answer for a while. She sat on a stool setting one for me in case I wanted to sit. I was to fidgety, I couldn't stand still and paced the length of the room feeling like a trapped animal.

"Just nightmares. I couldn't get out of the grasp they held on me." I replied slowly.

"What kind of nightmares?"

"Evil you, Kalona, Raven Mockers, Stark dying as well as my friends."

"That's the past, your friends won't die either. Kalona wouldn't dare touch you or any of the other fledglings. He knows you have my protection because of this Imprint." She said standing, walking toward me and taking my face in her hands gently brushing away a stray hair. I realized I should have at least brushed it or put it in a ponytail before coming to see Neferet. The shakiness I once experienced was gone and I could stand steadier but Neferet kept my face in her hands as if she was cradling a precious stone.

"It still worries and scares me though. I keep trying to look past what he has done, that is was just out of anger and hate for what happened with him and Nyx. It'll take time for me to trust him Neferet." I murmured.

"I know, I'm not trying to force you into trusting him. Never. If you feel apprehensive about him I understand and won't force you to do anything with him. This effects me as much as it effects you. Maybe more." She whispered.

"I don't think I will be able to go back to sleep. They've terrified me to much." I murmured feeling the shakiness return after thinking about trying to fall asleep after the dreams. She smiled briefly.

"Stay with me and I'll keep them away." She whispered.

"My friends will worry." I warned.

"I'll wake you before they get up." She counter argued. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came, I was to drained so I nodded. She took my hand leading me to her room. Her bed was dressed with red, silk sheets. The room itself had a warm, comforting feel to it. She laid on the left side and gestured for me to take the right side. I looked at warily unsure what to do.

"Do make me call you to me. I don't like invading your thoughts like that." She said gently. I reluctantly went to the right side, took my jacket off and laid down. The bed was soft almost like it was filled with air and sheets were oh so soft under my skin. We faced each other, just gazing into each others eyes almost as if we were trying to determine who was going to do what. Then she leaned forward kissing me gently sending reassuring waves of comfort through me.

"I'm always here if you need me." She whispered and laid back down. I nodded and shut my eyes feeling the stress of the dreams fade as if it was a fog after a rainy night.

"Sleep well." She cooed as my mind drifted off into a different realm though my alertness remained.

When my eyes opened Neferet was gone was from her side. I noticed the increase of energy I had and knew I had slept well with no nightmares. I slowly got out of the silken bed ignoring the cold ground beneath my feet. I walked out the bedroom door expecting to see Neferet but saw Kalona instead. I stopped dead in my tracks and didn't say a word for a long time as I stared into his amber eyes. Finally he spoke first, his voice revealed no seductive interest.

"Good morning. Neferet told me to send you back to your dorm when you woke. Did you sleep well?" He said bowing respectfully. I bowed back.

"Thank you. I did, thank you for asking." I replied rubbing my arms from the chill.

"Would you like to be escorted?" He asked.

"I think I'll be fine." I replied shaking my head. He shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. You are a Priestess and a Priestess needs protection." He refused.

"I guess you are right and I doubt you would let me leave unprotected. Very well, walk with me." We began our walk to the dorms, silent at first then he began a slow conversation. One that made my skin crawl not of cold but of fear.

"I hope one day you'll trust me Zoey."

"Maybe I will, but the past things you have done are still fresh on my mind. Maybe in time I will but it's not a quick fix."

"Take whatever time you need. I no longer pursue A-ya or the girl that is she. My past conquests are over." I nodded.

"It's good to know, I hope you live up to your words. You could be a good Warrior if you follow just that. Though Neferet and I have Imprinted her powers and mine are not diminished in anyway."

"I know, I will not challenge either of you." He said almost pleading. I stopped and faced him as he stopped and turned to me.

"Kalona, the past can't be undone but you trying to good will help. Even if it takes more than a few days, weeks, months or years there will be a day I will trust you again. Don't go done the bullpoopie route of evil and you are okay. Deal?" I insisted. He sighed, his eyes darting around the deserted hallway then his gaze found mine again. His emotions were still unreadable except the hope in them.

"Deal Priestess." He agreed with a nod. I gave him a small smile with he mirrored making his beauty more vibrant. _No Zoey, he's not your friend but not your enemy_ I thought. He walked me to the dorm, our conversation more friendly and open. He bowed deeply when we reached the door.

"I bid thee farewell Priestess." He said. I bowed back.

"Thank you for escorting me Kalona." I thanked. He beamed before turning around. I checked my phone and saw it was still early enough I could slip in without being noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

_NEFERET_

She was working on her grading just as the immortal swept into the office. She did not look up as he came closer.

"Yes?" She asked without looking up.

"She is back in her dorm as you had asked me to do." He answered.

"Thank you. You may do as you wish." She said dismissively finally looking up. The surprise that flashed in his eyes showed her words were harsher than intended. She breathed deeply before speaking again. "Sorry my words sounded harsh."

"No need Priestess. A Priestess is no Priestess without some troubles meant to strengthen and test her." He spoke. She smiled briefly.

"Thank you Kalona. Your words gladden me." She said. The immortal bowed and walked out of her office. She stood and strode over to the bay window and looked out. The stars shone brightly that night casting a dim light over the campus. She rubbed her arms feeling the goosebumps risen under her long sleeved dress. The same familiar feeling of the Bull was near as if he was watching her.

"I know you are there." She said.

_'Ah, you have not forgotten me.' _He said.

"I have. My quest for evil has ended. You should be with your other minions." He laughed sending more chills through her.

_'My evil one, one does not simply walk away from such power. The ties they make can only be severed by sacrifice.' _The word hung in the air like a dark cloud. She had made many sacrifices and felt nothing but now with the Imprint, it was different. _'I speak of the one you Imprinted so foolishly.'_

"No, not Zoey." She immediately said.

_'But why I ask?' _

"Because, if you kill her I would be forced to try to defeat you to save her." She whispered hating how the Bull managed to strike a nerve.

_'But it would set you back on your rightful path.' _The Bull coaxed. She shook her head.

"Leave and never return." She demanded.

_'I will return for a sacrifice.' _He said before vanishing. True, the lure of the Bull had been strong but not as strong as before. She felt the need for resistance with him.

The night before had scared her already. Zoey having nightmares scared her enough. Who was sending the horrid dreams? Was it the Bull? Was it someone else? Or was it the immortal who was her sworn Warrior? She shuddered at the thought of having to find one way to defeat the immortal if he interfered with Zoey. She stood and walked to her balcony watching as some kids threw snowballs at each other. She smiled as the kids seemed more relaxed now knowing their lives would return to some normality without evil running rampant in her school. She saw her fledgling walk out with her friends and begin the snow fight with the other students. Their shouts of insults laced with laughter made her smile even more.

_ZOEY_

After I had woken up the others for breakfast we walked out to see the snow. Some kids were already out throwing snowballs and asked us to join. We joined in and shouted insults at each other and for once, it was like we were normal kids. Not fledglings. I glanced up and saw the familiar locks of my mentor's hair blowing in the wind. I turned my attention back on the fight and soon stopped because the snow was so damn cold.

"Jeesh, why did snow have to be so damn pretty but yet so damn cold?!" Shaunee explained rubbing her hands together.

"Because Nerd Herd if it was warm it would be rain." Aphrodite said brushing the snow off her normal and not pricey looking jacket. The Twins puffed up with a possible retort when I stood between them and Aphrodite.

"Back off guys." I said though I couldn't help but smile. Aphrodite rolled hers eyes walking off muttering to herself.

After eating we went to class and I figured I would be treated differently because I was Imprinted with the Ex- Incarnation of Evil but to my surprise I wasn't. Neferet was back to her impeccable, teaching self. She beamed greatly when I had walked in the classroom and dipped her head in a greeting nod.

"Zoey, please stay for a moment after class." She had said.

"Yes Neferet." I returned. After class was over I walked up to her desk as she wrote on a piece of paper. I waited until she was done before I spoke.

"You needed to see me?" I asked.

"I did dear. Did you sleep better last night?" She asked not looking up for a moment. When she did her eyes swarmed with concern brightening the already emerald green eyes.

"I did." I replied. She nodded.

"Good, I had hoped so. If you ever need anything, just ask. I won't judge you." She said softly.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you last night though, I should have," I said trailing off feeling the influx of the memories again.

"Zoey, you've been through hell and back. I understand. I don't mind if you disturb me. It's your job too." She said giving me a warm smile that melted any doubt she was going batshit crazy again. I nodded once. "Now I will leave you to go to your next class. Feel free to talk to me Zoey, I promise no harm or judgment will come to you."

"Thank you Neferet."

"No, thank you." She corrected. I gave her a look prompting her to explain.

"You saved me from a dark, terrible path I was being led upon. In weakness I thought power would wash away all pain and hatred I had to have a hold on the world." She said her voice ending in a whisper, her eyes closing halfway. "But alas I did not know the ugly it would leave. I did not know what destruction of my former self would have. It was a curse I was led by a seductive voice of a Bull." She laughed cruelly.

"I shall not make the mistake again Zoey. You have given me new hope and for that, I thank you." She ended standing and bowing in the traditional way to greet Priestesses. I bowed back.

"I accept your thanks Neferet. Maybe we've both learned something." I murmured. She brushed a lock of my dark hair from my face.

"It's really a shame your parents treat you so, you are far to valuable to be tossed away." She whispered. I felt tears prick my eyes when my mother and step-loser were mentioned. After I was Marked I had begged my mom to go back to actually being my mom but to no avail, she chose him over me as she has been since they married. Heifer, what a pathetic last name!

"If only they saw that." I whispered fighting the tears. Neferet quickly handed me a tissue to dry my eyes and stop the snot-storm that was brewing. "I best get to class." The look on her face told me she hated sending me away in such a state but nodded respecting my wishes.

"I'll see you later. Will you join me for dinner?" She dismissed.

"I will." I replied.

"Have a good day Zoey." She said as I walked out her door and I struggled to hold onto my sanity.


	7. Chapter 7

_NEFERET_

The influx of feelings from her fledgling felt like her heart was being torn in half. She hated letting her walk away in such a state but if she wanted to be left alone, she would respect it. She walked the girl walk out of her room sniffling and struggling to hang on.

"Hang in there." She whispered. She would see her for dinner she knew but she couldn't help but wonder how she would cope.

After the day was over and her 6th hour was doing some bookwork she made her way to the stables after getting the drama Professor watch her kids. Lenobia was talking to a student about tack. When the Horse Mistress noticed her she bowed deeply.

"Merry Meet Priestess." She said.

"Merry Meet Lenobia." She greeted back.

"What honor do I have for this visit this evening?" Lenobia questioned with a look that was mixed with wariness and doubt.

"Just wanted to check on the fledglings. It's been a rather stressful transition for us all." She replied calmly. She hated how she betrayed many of the Professors trust, she was friends with Lenobia before she went on her evil rampage. Lenobia said nothing for a moment then nodded as if she thought over what to do.

"Very well, we are about to ride. Feel free to watch." The Horse Mistress said before turning on her heels barking out orders. She saw Zoey carrying a black saddle, baby blue pad and bridle. The girl looked her way and smiled setting the tack on a tack holder on the side of the stall and went to brushing her horse. She walked toward the stall while looking at the others kids who were tacking their horses. They murmured greetings as she walked by. Zoey walked out with her roan mare, Persephone tacked and ready to the ring. Zoey wore tall dark boots that went to her knees. She followed the pair and sat on a bench as Zoey mounted the mare with a small jump. The mare walked with a cue from her rider. She sat there for 15 minutes glad she got another Professor watch her kids. Zoey rode with such grace it was like Persephone was riderless. When they jumped a fierce gleam entered the girl's eyes.

After she had watched the girl for several more minutes and satisfied she was fine she bid Lenobia good day and left to get back to her students listening to the calls and orders of the Horse Mistress.

_ZOEY_

During 6th hour Neferet came and watched. Just by the look in her eyes it was to make sure I was okay and not the observation she was supposedly making. After brushing Persephone down and praising her I made my way to my mentor's office. My friends already knew I would be going up there for dinner and knew not to wait for me. I knocked on her door and Kalona opened it moments later.

"Priestess." He murmured bowing his wings shuffling. I nodded.

"Kalona." I greeted.

"I will lead you to Neferet." He said. I followed him as he made his way across the office to a balcony with an old style stone fence around it. A table sat in the middle with candles flickering. 2 chairs were set on either side, a velvet red table cloth covered the table making it look elegant. He pulled my chair out for me so I could sit.

"Thank you." I thanked. He left to go get my mentor. I was nervous for what she wanted to speak about. Moments later I heard the click of heels as my mentor entered the balcony. She was out of the dress she had worn earlier and now was in a deep purple one with the emblem of our Goddess over her heart.

"Merry Meet Zoey." She said.

"Merry Meet Neferet." I returned. She sat down on the table and someone came over.

"Red wine and brown pop please." She said. The person walked off and Neferet looked out at the snow covered lawn. I shivered feeling the cold seep into my skin. I wore a thick sweater but it seemed the air wasn't the problem. Neferet's eyes had flicked back to me and saw the shiver. She quickly stood and gestured for me to follow. We sat on her couch with a blanket around us.

"How was your day?" I finally asked to break the silence.

"It was event less. Though you enjoyed Equestrian Studies." She replied. I yawned even though I tried to fight it. She wrapped an arm around me pulling me close.

"I always do. It's a way to unwind. Persephone listens when I babble." I agreed with a little laugh which Neferet joined in. After our drinks were brought in with an inquisitive look from the butler we were left alone.

"What will happen to us Zoey?" She asked suddenly. The question alarmed me making me frown.

"What do you mean Neferet? Go back to normal, I don't know." I asked.

"It's just with everything that has happened, I will never be fully trusted by our world. What life is worth living when you are given distrustful glares everywhere you walk." She murmured her voice cracking. I sat up and saw tears were rolling down her cheeks. I reached up to wipe them away but she jerked her head away and stood walking back the balcony. The sudden retreat made me question what was going on the Priestess. I followed her a few moments later when she didn't return to my side.

"Neferet, what's going on?" I asked. I felt the income of feelings from her. Hurt, betrayal, loneliness and most of all regret and guilt. I stood in front of her placing me hands on her arms.

"All of this. I've lost all the trust I had made up over my years as a vampyre. All of it gone in one decision." She said the tears coming down harder.

"You can make amends. You can make up for it and if they refuse you then that's their problem they hold grudges." I said softly letting the warm tone I used with Persephone lace my voice.

"How?" She sobbed sitting in a chair burying her face in her hands. I stepped behind her running my hands through her auburn locks letting the silky hair fall between my fingers.

"By doing good, correcting your mistake. Prove you are still worthy of Nyx." I replied. Her sobs shook her a few more minutes but then her breathing evened and she removed her face from her hands but she didn't stand. I rubbed her shoulders like Heath had done in the past when we were together. Her tense muscles soon relaxed as I worked them past dinner and into the time of curfew.

"I appreciate you staying with me Zoey." She said wiping the corner of her eye.

"You deserve kindness. It's the least I could do." I murmured. We sat in silence for a while just watching the world go by. An occasional gust of wind would toss our hair around forcing us to put it in some order.

"I have kept you too long. Good night, do not feel guilty of waking me if the nightmares continue." She said breaking the calm silence. I nodded.

"Good night Neferet." I said.

"Good night Zoey." She returned.

_NEFERET_

"I love you." She whispered silently as the girl walked out of her office with the accompanying Warrior. She hung her head and rubbed her eyes. She was tired. Tired of Darkness, being untrusted and being judged. One shouldn't go through what she had too when she was a child, even the thought of it made her sick. She stood and went to her apartment giving the Professors nods as she walked by giving no indication of her breakdown. She shut her door leaving unlocked for her fledgling and dressed in her pajamas did necessary things and laid down. She didn't pick up the book she was reading or didn't take out her laptop to check weather, email, Twitter and so on. She just laid there staring at the stone ceiling. She got under the covers after a moment and shut her eyes hoping her fledgling would sleep better that night and that was when she realized she was calling Zoey HER fledgling.

"Oh Nyx, what's happening to me?" She whispered silently.

_'You are changing Daughter. You are being cleansed.' _A voice followed. It wasn't of the Bull of Darkness but her Goddess.

"Oh Nyx, please tell me I haven't wronged you!" She begged softly.

_'You have righted your mistake and made it right again. You have earned my blessing again.' _Nyx replied in her musical voice.

"What do I do about me and Zoey? Soon the others will know and judge." She asked.

_'Let time run it's course. She is your piece of humanity. Don't let her go or you will let go of yourself.' _The Goddess replied and her presence faded into the night. Only then, did she sleep.

_ZOEY_

As I lay there in my warm bed the nightmares attacked me again but this time there was no breaking from it's grip. It's hold was firm and unrelenting. I felt myself screaming for someone to help me as I saw Stark die. I felt someone shake me as if trying to wake me but to no avail I remained trapped in a realm of pain. Finally I felt a tendril, almost like a lifeline enter my mind.

_'Follow me.' _The voice said. I followed the tendril through the painful memories until my eyes shot open and I sat up with a gasp as if I had been underwater with little air. Neferet, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite and the Twins were standing around with worried looks in their eyes.

"What happened Z?" Stevie Rae asked in a tired Okie twang.

"Nightmares." I replied swallowing noticing how dry my throat was. Neferet gestured for Shaunee to get me some water, her gaze never left me as if she was studying me or watching me.

"Of what?" Aphrodite asked sounding genuinely concerned. I waited until Shaunee returned with the water and took a long drink before answering. I told them of the dreams and told them it happened the night before.

"You need a Warrior or someone with you." Erin observed. My eyes quickly flicked to Neferet's.

"She was with me last night and they did not bother her again." She said in a tired voice and I realized they must have woken her because of my screams.

"Then she should stay with you again." Stevie Rae said.

"What?" Erin asked.

"Neferet is her Warrior because they are Imprinted. It only makes sense she was like a shield to Z." Stevie Rae explained.

"I agree." Aphrodite remarked.

"Looks like Professor and student sleep with each other." I muttered. I got out of bed and followed Neferet after saying good night to my friends. I was silent halfway there when she took my hand in hers.

"I'm sorry they happened again." She murmured her breath coming out in clouds. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. It's not your fault." I said.

"It is because I am part of them. Zoey, I don't want you to go through this pain. If I could take it away from you I would." She insisted stopping me. I couldn't meet her eyes.

"It will just take time." I whispered.

"Then I'll give you time and I'll help you fight them." She said. We continued our way to her apartment. There we fell asleep curled up together seeking warmth and comfort from each other.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I am thinking 8 will be the real test for Neferet's return to normalness. MWHAHAHA! The fact I can put these coming chapters means Marching band is over (sadly) and I now have a life again. Anyway... chapter 8 is where everything boils down to a choice. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is te long awaited chapter 8! I tried to make it flow and make sense but I am no author... I hope you enjoy this, I really do appreciate the reviews and encouragement. If it is confusing, I am sorry. It's not always what goes around in my head and it's hard to put on paper or Libre (like composing..) Either way, I hope you enjoy this and chapter 9 will soon (hopefully) be up. **

_NEFERET_

She felt something call her as she was waking up. Zoey was still asleep beside her curled into a ball against her. Every now and then she would wince and tense as if she was fighting the dreams that assaulted her. She laid a soft hand on the girl's forehead.

"Be well my love. All is well." She whispered putting strength into the fledgling. The girl relaxed and slept peacefully as if a shield had been draped over her. She got out of bed stretching when she began feeling the call again. It rang through her blood as if she was attached to an immortal. Like Kalona's sons when he called to them. Then HIS presence came near. She walked outside by the old oak that swarmed with power. The one Kalona had burst through when she was evil and hungry for power.

_'I have come for my sacrifice.' _The Bull said as he materialized in front of her.

"Take my blood then and leave and never return." She said.

_'My heartless one, have you forgotten the biggest deeds need a bigger sacrifice other than yourself? Has the knowledge you gained from my company been whispered away so quickly?' _He demanded.

"I have not forgotten. You may not take any of the fledglings or teachers here. Take me and me only." She said her voice beginning to quiver as tendrils of Darkness, the ones she used to command slithered toward her. The Bull laughed, a chilling, skin crawling laugh.

_'I am afraid not. What of that fledgling you so dearly treasure now?' _He asked. She shook her head feeling the fear running through her veins. Fear she had not felt in years and since it was her old power being used against her, she knew how powerful and destructive it could be.

"No! She is mine and I demand you to leave my school!" She yelled. The Bull pawed at the ground restlessly as if he was about to charge and she felt the girl's presence near. She turned and looked behind and saw the girl frozen in her tracks, eyes wide with fear. Use the elements she thought. Use them and run. The Bull snorted pulling her attention back to him. She prepared herself to run at him and block the blow meant for Zoey. The Bull charged but instead of being able to run at him and block him, he was nothing but a flash of white light and a scream followed.

"Help!" Zoey screamed. Neferet turned and saw her being tossed up by the Bull's horns, one slashing into her skin leaving a thick, bloody line on her shirt. She felt her blood run cold and her anger rise.

_'Feed my children and unbind the Priestess!' _The Bull commanded.

"No!" She screamed running toward the Bull and Zoey. She saw the full extent of the horn. There, the horn had left a long, jagged gash from her left hip to her shoulder. Her skin was pale against the dark pool of blood that was around her. Shouts of her friends could be heard in front of them. She jumped and covered the girl's broken body as tendrils wrapped themselves around her. Zoey's breathing caught in her throat every other breath. Her eyes were glassy and dazed. Zoey whispered things she couldn't make out, but she did hear Nyx's name and she knew Zoey was sending a prayer to the Goddess. To live or protect her friends she did not know.

"No." She whispered.

_'Release the child!' _The Bull demanded.

"Make me." She growled feeling the girl's blood seep into her clothing. Suddenly she felt pain around her wrists and ankles as some tendrils pulled her up until she was hanging in the air. More tendrils began feeding off of Zoey. She struggled to pull herself free to protect her only resulting in more pain.

_'Remember the power you used to control, remember the world could be yours. Join me again my Heartless one, we can continue our quest.' _The Bull said coming up to her again. _'Make your choice now Priestess, unlimited power or a weakness. Choose wisely now because you can never go back on it. I ask you, love or power?' _She shut her eyes trying to fight off the intrusion of old memories of her quest for power. She felt her old powers return to her and her old enhanced beauty return. She felt the warmth of the powers and relished to have them again. She reopened her eyes as kids tried to get near the fledgling who was inches away from death but tendrils would chase them away. She heard Zoey's friends gasp and she knew they thought she returned to her old ways. She saw the wonderful chaos she had caused and the future she wanted. Where she would rule all. Her skin crawled as she felt the powers fight to control her thoughts, needs and wants. She felt a tendril caressing her face. She felt the pain of Zoey through their Imprint. An unbearable pain that shattered the wall Darkness had built to refuse outside influence. With a growl she began fighting off the Bull and his influence as if her life depended on it. But it wasn't her life, it was Zoey's.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" She cried putting as much of her Goddess given powers into her voice making echo across the school bounding through the halls.

_'You are foolish. You always were. I bid thee good bye. But you have not seen the last of me.' _ The Bull cursed. He and his tendrils disappeared and she fell to the ground, her breath leaving her because of the impact. She gasped for air as she looked around. Zoey's friends stayed back, their jaws fell to the ground in shock. Stevie Rae was in tears while Damien tried to pull her away, but she resisted.

_ZOEY_

Goddess, all over hurt. Breathing hurt and if I tried to breathe to deep it felt like a knife was cutting my lungs. I felt a warm liquid drip over my stomach and shoulders and by the smell of it, it was blood. My eyes couldn't focus, I heard the screams of my friends and the saw White Bull of Darkness. He had gored me with one of his blasted horns that burned to the touch. He said I was to be the releasing sacrifice for Neferet. When I managed to look where she once was she was hanging in the air, wrists and ankles trapped by thick tendrils of Darkness. I felt them slithering over me too, my strength leaving my body at an alarming pace. Then suddenly they left and in a flash of light the Bull and his tendrils disappeared. I felt my spirit drifting away from me. I tried to keep hold but it continued to drift as if it was a balloon with it's string cut loose.

"Bullpoopie." I whispered silently. I heard running and someone came to my side. I forced my eyes open and saw Neferet leaning over me. Her wrists were severely cut and bleeding. She turned my face to look at her.

"Stay with me Zoey. Please, stay with me." She whispered her eyes filled with worry and tears that streamed down her face. Stevie Rae took my head in her hands and set it in her lap stroking my hair speaking softly to me. Neferet held a wrist over my mouth, the blood dripping onto my lips.

"Drink, it will help you heal and live." Stevie Rae murmured. My friends circled around me in their circle positions.

"Air strengthen her and help her breathe. Breathe into her your strength and goodness." Damien murmured.

"Fire warm her." Shaunee said.

"Water wash away the blood and gore and wash away anything terrible the Bull did to her." Erin added.

"Earth give her your strength." Stevie Rae said last. I felt the elements fill me and I felt a difference. I could breathe, I felt stronger and the blood the dripped from gash ceased as if someone covered it.

"Goddess give her strength." Aphrodite said her eyes filled with tears she was fighting.

"Drink Zoey, it will help you." Neferet urged. I grasped her wrist weakly and brought it to my lips. Her blood exploded in my mouth and I immediately felt the gash close, it felt like an itch. I could tell she was suppressing any sounds as I drank. Neferet looked at the place of the wound and asked me to release her wrist which I did with no feverish fight.

"Can you stand?" She asked me. I shrugged and winced with pain as the almost healed wound cried out.

"Stevie Rae and Aphrodite, get her to the infirmary, I need to warn the other Professors." Neferet commanded. I was helped up by Stevie Rae, Neferet and Aphrodite and walked slowly to the infirmary. It was still light our so classes had not yet started. My friends followed behind and in front of us opening doors and helping when they could. Aphrodite even thought of doing a crowd surfing thing they do at concerts. It made me laugh even though it hurt.

"Don't do that again Z." Stevie Rae said.

"Seriously, you make my ass hurt." Aphrodite quipped while Shaunee and Erin snorted.

"We can't lead this world into light without you." Damien said as he opened the infirmary door explaining to a nurse what happened. Her face paled momentarily and helped them hustle me onto a bed. The wound wasn't closed all the way and still bled but not as heavy as before. Stevie Rae sat next to me holding my hand keeping me talking. She told me about Nala and how she began yowling and that is when they knew something was wrong. The nurse began the process of cleaning the wound which stung like hell, then the gauze and the layers of bandages leaving my midsection and chest feel cramped and tight. It was stiff enough that if I moved to would prevent it. Once I was bandaged the nurse asked my friends to leave and I needed to rest.

"But-" Stevie Rae started.

"Stevie Rae, I know she is your friend but she needs rest." The nurse said gently. Stevie Rae nodded.

"Get well Z, I'll bring Nala in later. Love you." She said getting off the bed.

"Yeah, we'll get your homework to if you like." Damien said.

"Really? Like she wants to worry about homework?" Shaunee said.

"Over achiever." Erin whispered. I laughed and grasped the bandages as waves of pain reverberated through me. They said their goodbyes and left.

"Call if you need anything though I think Neferet will come see you soon." The nurse said before leaving me in the little room after draping a blanket over me to keep me warm. I nodded and felt my eyes close. The dreams didn't come after me, only thoughts of being with my friends did.

My eyes shot open when I heard a bell. Was it a bell saying class had started or ended? I looked around trying to find a clock but saw none. What time was it? Was I turning into a school obsessed fledgling like Damien? I loved him but I was certainly not ready to be school obsessed. I sat up painfully to look outside. It was just getting light. Classes were over and dinner was either starting or ending. I sighed. I could definitely use some brown pop now I thought to myself. I heard the click of heels and knew it was Neferet. When she walked in her wrists and I assumed ankles were wrapped in white gauze that didn't match her skin nor dress. Worry was plastered on her face as if it was a permanent emotion.

"I'm glad your awake." She murmured coming to my side. She hugged me tightly but was careful not to hurt me. I buried my face between her neck and shoulder enjoying the closeness after a traumatizing encounter.

"I was worried about you." She whispered in my ear before she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. She frowned.

"What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong." She asked confused.

"Because I should have stayed inside. I could feel the Bull was there but it was like something or someone was pulling me to go out there. I could have resisted but I didn't." I replied looking away.

"Zoeybird, it doesn't matter. The Bull did that because he wanted to use you as a sacrifice since you have great power. Either way, he is still intending on destroying you." She hushed brushing aside a strand of hair and lifting my chin so I would look her in the eyes.

"How will we resist him?" I asked.

"Because I will help." A voice said. Neferet and I looked behind her and saw Kalona standing there holding the Warrior's sword he carried.

"How?" I asked.

"I've fought with Darkness, I know it's tricks. I can help. I can sacrifice myself and not die since I am immortal." He replied walking forward. "I would have gotten to you but I was stuck with another matter. Some kids were at blows and I had to wait until a Professor got there. When I finally did reach you, it was too late, he had vanished. I have failed."

"You have not failed. You tried to reach us as soon as you could. You did what a Warrior would do, be honorable." I said. He looked at me in shock.

"I guess that means-"

"I trust you." I said before he could finish. He nodded once a smile building.

"Be well High Priestesses of Nyx." He said and walked out. Neferet sat in a chair next to the bed.

"I should have protected you better." She murmured.

"You did what you could. Even through his influence you fought through. You are stronger than anyone thinks now that they know you can resist Darkness." I said.

"You still got hurt."

"You saved me. You sacrificed blood for me."

"And strengthened our Imprint." She added with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed me sweetly.

_NEFERET_

The taste of her own blood danced upon her lips reminding she sacrificed her blood for her as well as she was in danger. Her heart clenched at the thought of her fledgling being in danger because of her but Darkness as she remembered all to well, had a price. A price she had to pay. Kalona offered himself because he was immortal and Darkness could have it's sacrifice and Zoey would be safe. I felt the girl wrap her arms around her neck pulling her closer to the kiss. She pulled away.

"We need to be careful." She warned.

"I guess you're right. But soon they will have to know." Zoey agreed. She sighed knowing the other Professors will have to know sooner or later about their Imprint and growing relationship. She had made a choice and resisted Darkness. A choice she cannot undo in any lifetime.

"At least we've both battled Darkness and come out alive." Zoey added. She smiled.

"Indeed." She murmured.

_ZOEY_

Neferet stayed with me that night and slept next to me after briefly explaining to the nurse why she was close to me. The nurse did not judge.

"She will need blood soon. I assume you will give it to her?" The nurse said. Neferet nodded.

"I will." Neferet replied.

"Give it to her now, I assume the healing has weakened her slightly." The nurse instructed after looking at her watch. She nodded at us both making sure we were fine and walked out. Neferet cut her wrist with her nail above the gauze and held it out to me. I wanted to resist, that she needed to heal herself but knew it was an order of the nurse; I had too. I took her wrist gently and allowed myself to drink. Soft moans came from Neferet making me question the act. I stopped drinking and let her wrist go which she wrapped in gauze saying nothing about her reaction, just a small smile.

"How long will I be in here?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Until you are fit enough to leave. It's up to the nurse and I." She replied. "But you don't need to worry about school. Just getting better."

"Zoey, you should get some more rest. The wound is taking a lot of strength out of you. You need all you can get." The nurse called from her little station. Neferet stood and laid next to me.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep and will come if you get restless." She said. I nodded feeling my eyelids grow heavy and Neferet stroking my hair as if to make sure I was comfortable and felt safe. Next thing I knew, my dreams were silent and my sleep was deep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope all of you had a great Thanksgiving. I worked on this chapter when I could in between making Apple Crisp (yum). Enjoy!**

_ZOEY_

When I woke up the stiffness in my chest and midsection was immense. It hurt to move and the bandages didn't help either. I saw my cat sleeping at the foot of the bed and Neferet was still beside me.

"Why did this bullpoopie have to happen?" I groaned remembering the events of the day before. I noticed the dark curtains were drawn to keep out the light and I knew it was still early. I reached over and grabbed a glass of water that was set aside if I needed to drink. My throat felt parched and it hurt to swallow. Neferet stirred, her green eyes opened slowly and brightened when she saw I was awake. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"You're awake." She murmured stroking the side of my face.

"You stayed the whole time." She smiled sheepishly.

"It didn't feel right leaving you here alone. I know I could have sent in Kalona but I needed to see you were okay first." She said.

"Thanks." I whispered. She shrugged and checked the bandages.

"You've healed quicker than the nurse and I thought. You may be able to leave today." She said unwrapping them to see the damage. I wasn't ready to see the nasty scar or what was left of it. If there was anything left of it. I hadn't just drank a fledglings or Vampyre blood. It was the blood of a High Priestess. There was more power to it than anyone could have imagined, filled with the influence of the Goddess herself. I looked and saw a thin red line that was jagged. It didn't look like it hurt but when Neferet touched it I winced. She looked at me worriedly.

"You've healed but you will still be sore." She murmured. She went to tell the nurse she thought I was okay to go. When she returned she had a smile.

"Can I leave and continue classes?" I asked. She nodded. She helped me up but kept a firm hold on my elbow in case I collapsed as we made our way to the girl's dorm. I still wore my bloody shirt which I wished they had changed me out of, even if it was in those god awful gowns. Eesh. When I reached the dorm Aphrodite, Erin, Shaunee and Stevie Rae lunged at me and almost tackled me if Neferet hadn't been behind me, her hands on my sides steadying me. I gasped when they all hit me. They pulled away.

"Sorry Z, didn't mean to hurt ya." Stevie Rae said and hugged me gentler. "It's good you're up now."

"Yeah, we thought you were hamburger meat." Erin said.

"Ditto." Shaunee agreed. I rolled my eyes at their analogy.

"Thanks guys." I said sarcastically. Aphrodite snorted.

"Welcome back, now the Herd of Nerd is complete." She said but the smile took away the bite in her words. She gestured to my shirt with her chin. "Looks like it's stained a little." We all laughed even Neferet did at her comment.

"I'll leave you guys to make sure she is settled. Take it easy. Don't push yourself in Equestrian Studies either." Neferet said. Her voice was laced with worry.

"We will, don't worry." Stevie Rae said with a bright smile. Neferet smiled at her.

"Thank you Stevie Rae. I will see you guys in class." Neferet said and walked out the door.

_NEFERET_

She hated leaving Zoey but she knew her friends would take care of her. Stevie Rae especially. They were inseparable when they had met. She walked through the hallway acknowledging those who walked past. She wished she could protect her but unless the Bull got his way, she and Zoey would never be at peace.

"I need to figure this out. She can't get hurt again, she may not make it this time." She whispered to herself. She had no intention of walking anywhere but when she looked up she saw the statue of Nyx.

"What do I do? I can't let any of my fledglings or Professors get hurt." She murmured to the Goddess. She shivered as a breeze flew in the temple. Warmth and reassurance surged in her like a wave. "Thank you." She prayed to the Goddess for a few moments and left feeling better than she had in a while. She went to her classroom to prepare for her classes and longed to be with Zoey again.

_ZOEY_

After my friends had helped me out of my shirt and sent their elements to strengthen me to ease the pain the scar may cause when water touched it. When I emerged feeling refreshed in a t-shirt, sweatpants they began talking about normal stuff.

"So are you going to sleep with Neferet from now on?" Erin asked.

"Don't know, if they bother me I will but if not then I will stay here." I replied with a shrug.

"It's okay if you do. Since she's Imprinted with you she is technically your Warrior type person." Shaunee said.

"She needs to calm her overactive Priestess brain and breath. Maybe one of you Grandmother's cleansing rituals." Aphrodite said after drinking her Fiji water. Someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Damien!" He said.

"Come in!" I added. He came in and hugged me gently.

"So what have you guys been talking about? Sounding pretty good to me." He asked.

"Zoey calming her overactive ass down." Aphrodite supplied. "Can you get the stuff you got last time for cleansing rituals?"

"Yeah, we can do it tonight after the Full Moon Ritual." He replied. We nodded.

"Great. We meet where we did last time I guess." Stevie Rae said with a mischievous smile. We continued to talk about random matters until we decided it was time to get ready for classes. I got into a sweater and long pants with my flats while Stevie Rae took a shower. I applied minimal makeup not wanting to look like a raccoon with excessive eyeliner. We walked down to the Dining Hall with the Twins, Aphrodite and met up with Damien later on. We sat at our usual booth, me with my Count Chocula that made me release some energy.

After breakfast we went to our 1st hour classes. I walked in and sat and waited for class to start. Fledglings began coming in, nodding at me as they did. When the bell rang Neferet walked in wearing a purple silk dress with the Goddess's symbol on her breast. She bounced into a lecture about the Bulls to inform what they really met.

"At a time it could mean greatness and a feeling you can't get enough of." She spoke her voice was laced with regret. "But like everything, it has a price." Her eyes fell on me and I knew she regretted everything that has happened. Someone raised their hand.

"Yes?" Neferet asked.

"This is for Zoey." The girl said. She turned toward me since she sat in front of me.

"Are you really Imprinted with her?" She asked. There was no accusation, hatred or sneer. It was more wonder and questioning. I looked at Neferet and met her gaze. She nodded once.

"Yeah." I replied. The girl smiled.

"You stopped the evil." She whispered and turned back in her seat.

"I ask you not to give her special treatment. Yes, she is beautifully gifted by our Goddess and closer to me." Neferet said meeting all of the kids eyes. Her eyes meant mine last. "She is very special. To Nyx, and everyone." She added but hidden in that was 'She's special to me' which made me halfway smile.

After my first 5 classes I had gotten questions about the Imprint which at first didn't bother me but now I ground me teeth when it was even mentioned. I could tell Neferet felt was I was feeling but shut the thought out. After tacking Persephone and leading her into the ring, Lenobia stopped me a moment.

"Something is troubling you." She said her silver eyes flashing. I nodded once.

"Yeah, tired of people making a big deal of my Imprint." I muttered. Lenobia smiled making her look years younger.

"It's going to be the talk of for a while. They know it's not recommended for fledglings and Adult Vamps, much less Professors to Imprint. They wonder if you did it for attention or for some reason. But ignore it and it shall pass." She said. I nodded and she gave me a leg up on Persephone who was getting anxious to be off. We did some barrel racing stuff in class which I seriously loved. After brushing Persephone I went to the Full Moon Ritual. Damien was waiting with everyone else with his satchel or 'man purse' as the Twins called it.

"Got the stuff?" I asked him. He nodded with a smile.

"Yup." He replied patting the bag. We walked into the Full Moon Ritual after being greeted by a Vamp I didn't recognize. I felt my soul lift with spirit, bonfires burn around me, streams flowing near me, winds tousling my hair and the smell of lavender fields. Neferet looked gorgeous as she honored the elements and the Goddess.

"As you remember, I used to be in alliegance with Darkness. With the White Bull." She said her voice sad and full of regret. Her eyes met mine and I realized her eyes were filled with tears. "It was upon my greatest regret I did. There is no excuse for my behavior and I only hope I can regain the trust of you, my fledglings and Professors, and the Goddess herself. It took a certain fledgling to help me find the light again." She walked around the circle her long purple dress flowing behind her as she walked. She stopped before me.

"I thank you Zoey, Chosen One of Nyx, for helping me find the light again." She said placing her hands on my shoulders. She removed them and bowed to me respectfully. She smiled at me before moving to the middle of the circle again finishing the ritual. Stevie Rae nudged me when she left and I could tell she had a small smile.

After the ritual was over we stood outside a tree in a quiet space. I spoke the prayer I remembered doing when I was little and used the sage to cleanse my friends.

"Nyx, I ask you to please help things return to normal soon. All of the kids and Professors have been through a great deal and could use some good things for a while." I spoke. "I also ask to help cleanse my friends and I of the evil or any lingering stresses and help us overcome them as well as relax. I know it may seem like a lot but we just need some good right now."

"I would like to add to help protect Z against the Bull of Darkness, he's been here and gored her once. I would appreciate if you gave Aphrodite a vision or some warning to help keep Z alive. Thank you Ma'am." Stevie Rae added and I heard Aphrodite snort. I closed our circle thanking the Goddess for listening and went to the Dining Hall for dinner. To my delight, Spaghetti was on the menu and I had a large helping of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This is chapter 10 a little early. I'm going to be busy the few days so I will try to post chapter 11 within today or tomorrow. Enjoy! **

_NEFERET_

She sipped her wine laced with blood as she graded papers. She smelled the smoke of Sage used for cleansing rituals and most likely Cherokee cleansing. She shut her eyes and followed the Imprint between her and Zoey. She saw her speaking the cleansing ritual and asking for help. After closing the circle they left to go eat dinner. She smiled glad they were taking things into their own hands but being cautious.

"Her night terrors." She whispered. She went back to grading feeling the old routine come back as if she had never left.

_ZOEY_

After dinner we went back to the dorms and instead of the panicky feeling I thought I was going to feel, I felt comforted, warm and safe.

"I think the Goddess has answered our prayer." I whispered.

"No weird feeling shit?" Aphrodite asked.

"Nope." I replied shaking my head.

"Now just keep your mind calm." Aphrodite said.

"Will do my best." I murmured. We all sat in the main room of the dorms talking, watching the news and other shows we flipped through. Soon we all went our separate ways to our rooms to get ready for bed.

_APHRODITE_

She had to admit Z had serious balls to take on the Priestess earlier then come up with the idea Neferet would be forced to leave them alone. She knew her mistakes earlier in her time at the House of Night and wanted to turn it around with good deeds than being a Hag from Hell as the Brain-sharers would say. She hated the fact her mark was taken away when they had saved Stevie Rae but the fact Nyx had not abandoned her made her happy. She still was the Vision-Girl of the group.

"Goddess you better not have anymore death visions of Zoey now that Neferet isn't batshit crazy anymore." She muttered as she walked into her room. She stopped.

"Hey Z!" She called out. Z came to her room with a questioned look.

"Try not to be weird with your dreams anymore. It's a little weird knowing you and the Ex-Psycho bitch are sleeping together." She said but couldn't help but smile. Zoey smiled and laughed.

"I'll try not too Aphrodite. But thanks for the input." She said and walked to her room where the Bumpkin was waiting.

"Everything seems to crazy now. Imprints with Professors, Kalona being a Warrior. Jeesh this makes my ass hurt." She muttered as she prepared for bed.

_STEVIE RAE_

She brushed through her hair as her BFF and roommate was taking a shower. She hadn't thought much about the old evil deeds everyone had done in the past few months. Neferet in league with Darkness, Professor Nolan and Blake being killed, all of it done in a few short months. She refused to think about dying, losing her humanity then getting it back.

"Earth please strengthen us all." She muttered. She felt an influx of strength from her element responding to her. Z walked out of the shower drying her hair with a towel.

"You think you'll sleep better tonight?" She asked.

"Dunno. Hopefully Nyx heard us and the cleansing ritual worked. I hope so though." Zoey replied.

"Everyone worries about you and even more so with the nightmares. Ya' know the Imprint with Neferet then Kalona being her Warrior has everyone on edge." She said. "Plus the fact you got gored by the Bull."

"I know and I just can't control these things. If I could none of this crap would have happened. Hell, I wouldn't even have to worry about evil." Zoey said sitting on the bed. She turned toward her friend.

"We are with you in everything that will happen. Sure some of us may not like you being Imprinted with Neferet but without it, she's batshit crazy and trying to kill everybody. Some things we don't like having to do are things that are best to be done in order to fix the problem." She said. Zoey shrugged her shoulders as she combed through her hair with her fingers.

"I know. It's what Grandma says. I should call her but I don't know how to break the Imprint news."

"Maybe get everyone in here and put her on speaker."

"Maybe. How about tomorrow?"

"Great. I'll tell everyone at breakfast."

_SHAUNEE_

As she went through her dresser to figure out what pajamas to wear she thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. Z Imprinting with Neferet, having nightmares then Kalona coming in and Pledging himself Neferet's warrior. She knew everyone worried about Z. Who wouldn't be? She was their High Priestess so to speak. She represented Spirit for their circle and had affinities for all of the elements. Next to Neferet and the High Council, she may be the most powerful Vamp/fledgling in history.

"We best not make her mad or she'll zap us." She murmured as she picked out her outfit.

"What?" Erin asked.

"Just thinking about all the shit that's happened. I worry about Z majorly. I had said we best not piss her off or she'll zap us." Shaunee replied.

"Yup. I don't like her Imprinted with Neferet because now she is the target for the Bull for a sacrifice to release Neferet and he knows if he kills Z he can bring Neferet back to crazyland. The nightmares add to everything. Maybe we should do something to help relieve some of Z's stress." Erin said.

"How?"

"Spa day? Not actual spa but manicures and stuff. Just chilling. Invite Aphrodite too, she's become one of us more or less." Erin replied. "I think it would be fun."

"It would be. Major stress relieving. Good job Twin." Shaunee agreed. Erin bowed at her compliment.

_DAMIEN_

He sat on his bed reading his Vamp Soc book to finish his homework. The problem was, in all his vocab and good student self, he couldn't focus. His mind kept drifting back to seeing Z covered in blood barely hanging on and the way Neferet reacted. She seemed almost _hurt _or _afraid. _He remembered she had been on the side of evil and tried to kill anyone that got in her way but one thing she did to gain an advantage over them turned out to be a terrible mistake. He smiled. The Imprint worked in different ways. She could not kill Z and Z could not kill her which meant they were forced to be nice to each other. He noticed a change in Neferet though. She seemed like she was back on the road to normalcy again as if nothing happened. Z had been the shining light in her tunnel full of Darkness, she said that at the Full Moon Ritual. He heard the other fledglings talk saying Zoey and Neferet Imprinted for attention or some other reasons he would not think about. He sighed and shut his book completely hopeless of focusing his thoughts. Z was their friend and friends stick together no matter how much crazy shit goes on around them.


	11. Chapter 11

_ZOEY_

For once that night I had no nightmares and no inclination to any. I woke feeling refreshed and with more energy. I woke up Stevie Rae and went to get dressed.

"You're in a good mood." Stevie Rae remarked. I smiled at her.

"No nightmares and for once a good night's sleep." I replied. She beamed.

"Good. Everyone can now relax." Stevie Rae said. I laughed.

"Yup." I agreed.

"Are we going to call your Grandma today?"

"Planning on it. Are we still going to talk to her as a group? This is one thing I won't be able to do alone." I replied. Stevie Rae wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Z, for the last freakin' time, we are all on your side. You're our Priestess." She said.

"Okay, Okay I get it." I muttered.

"Come on, let's go get the Twins and Aphrodite for breakfast then we can tell them our plan."

"I need some Count Chocula for sure."

"I know Z."

After gathering the Twins, Aphrodite and scared them with my seriously good mood. I mean I was feeling extremely happy.

"Okay note to self no more sugar for Z." Erin said.

"It wasn't sugar. I just slept really well last night." I said.

"No nightmares?" Damien asked.

"No nightmares." I confirmed.

"She certainly works mysteriously. I think it makes her more scary though." Stevie Rae said. Everyone agreed as we grabbed our cereal, toast, fruit and juice and made our way to our tables. We munched happily and freely feeling a sense of normalness since shit hit the fan.

"We plan on calling my Grandma tonight and telling her what's going on. I need you guys there to back me up and support me. This is one thing I cannot do alone." I said when there was a break in the conversation.

"About the Imprint and stuff?" Shaunee asked.

"Yup. I'm sure she would understand but I just can't help but drift off to 'what if she doesn't' land." I replied.

"Z, she won't. She's your Grandma and she loves you." Erin said.

"In other words we will all be there." Damien said. I nodded.

"Thanks guys. You coming to Aphrodite?"

"Guess so. I was the first one to figure out weird shit was going on with you even though you are already weird." She muttered. We just stared at her. "What? I like her Grandma too." We chuckled knowing Grandma had accepted her as my group or whatever when it first came to when the bridge was going to collapse and she was going to die.

As soon as classes and dinner was done we quickly made our way to my room to call Grandma. I dialed her number and it ran 3 times before there was an answer.

"Zoeybird! I've been expecting your call." She said.

"Hey Grandma. Is it alright if I put you on speaker?" I asked.

"Of course. Is there another vision I am involved with?" She replied and I put her on speaker. My friends greeted her warmly which made me smile.

"No, just an update on stuff." I said slowly.

"What's with the worried tone Little Bird? Is everything okay?"

"Hey Grandma, it's Damien. Nothing is wrong there is just a lot we need to catch you up on." He said.

"Oh Damien it's good to hear your voice! Is Neferet on the loose again?" I shook my head.

"I can't do this." I whispered to Stevie Rae. I silently asked Damien to explain what was going on. When he finished she was silent and I thought for a very scary moment, she was going to tell me she didn't want to see me.

"I see the pros and the cons of the situation. Zoey, are you sure she has turned herself back to the Goddess?" Grandma said slowly. I couldn't tell if she was angry, worried or was seeing through the light of things.

"As far as we can tell. She fought Darkness to protect me so as far as I know she has. The Bull keeps coming for a sacrifice to release her from his side and he has kinda chosen me. We think he is trying to get to me so when he does kill me, Neferet goes back to her evil ways." I replied. "If she indeed was still evil, she wouldn't have fought Darkness. She would have let him destroy me."

"Maybe it is the best thing Zoeybird. Just be careful. Some of the easiest things come with tough choices but the tougher things usually have easier ones." She said. I smiled.

"You're so wise Grandma." I complimented.

"No, I'm just old." She replied. We all said our protests and she laughed.

"Though I guess as long as I am around you and your friends I am not. I will speak to you later. I must go tend to the Lavender. I love you."

"Love you too Grandma." I said and everyone else did too. I breathed a sigh of relief when I hung up.

"Feel better?" Erin asked.

"Yup." I replied rubbing my tired eyes.

"Told you she would be fine or see the light in it." Shaunee said.

"Ditto Twin." Erin agreed. I did a mental eye roll at them.

"At least we can now have some time to relax instead of fighting off evil High Priestesses and winged men with messed up children." Aphrodite muttered.

"Now we can go to all the closeout sales without being worried we will be zapped!" Erin exclaimed.

"You're right Twin!" Shaunee said. Aphrodite and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

"If you cared more about school and your homework instead of shopping you would do a lot better in your classes and understand my vocab." Damien said.

"Damien! You are getting-"

"On my last-"

"Damn nerve!"

"Who would pass up a pair of boots?" Erin asked.

"Seriously Twin."

"Stevie Rae." Aphrodite coughed.

"We love you but you still need a makeover." Erin said to Stevie Rae who smiled.

"Nah, I'm good y'all." She said.

"I have to agree with them though, You do have a crappy sense of fashion." Aphrodite agreed.

"We love her as she is though. She's her normal Okie self." Damien said coming to Stevie Rae's defense.

"Whatever." Erin said.

"Queen Damien." Shaunee added. We went to the common room where all the other girl fledglings were to see _300 _on tv. We decided to sit and watch it with popcorn and pretzels Seriously, you couldn't find any real chips around here. By the time it was finished Damien had to leave to go to his room so he wouldn't get in trouble. Stevie Rae and I went to our room.

"You glad you talked to you Grandma?" She asked.

"Yeah, it takes a lot of weight off my shoulders. I mean seriously, no one should expect a fledgling to Imprint with an adult Vamp let alone a former evil Priestess." I replied.

"Well in ways as we had mentioned to your Grandma and what she said is sometimes the things you don't want to do are the best to do. It may be hard but you gotta do what you gotta do." She said grabbing her pajamas.

"I guess you're right. Who knows, maybe this will prove more useful than keeping her from running on an evil rampage." I agreed as I changed into my pajamas then brushed my hair into some order.

"It all depends on what happens and if Kalona tries to move her away from Nyx again." Stevie Rae added sitting on her bed.

"Hopefully he won't. He worked hard to gain my trust and the fact he was torn to have to stay with the two fledglings who were fighting and couldn't protect Neferet or I kinda showed he was trustworthy." I said getting under my covers.

"He has turned to light then." Stevie said more to herself then to me.

"Either way, who knows what his agenda is." I said turning off the light.

"Yup. We all just have to be real careful."

"Agreed." I said before sleep overtook me once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter is so late guys and short. It's been a busy week for me. I will try to make the next chapter longer...if you want a lemon or two in the future just review and let me know and give me ideas as well. All are welcome.**

_NEFERET_

She felt no terror from Zoey that night or the night before. She knew the fledgling must have gained control of her thoughts. The floor was cool under her feet as she walked to her bathroom. Her skin crawled as she reached the door and she knew he had returned.

"Blast it just leave everyone alone." She cursed turning back around finding him standing by her large oak table.

_'I have come.' _He said.

"Go away. By all Goddess's leave!" She yelled clenching her fists. She knew she couldn't fight Darkness but if it protected her school, her Professors, fledglings and Zoey she would.

_ZOEY_

I woke up with a start feeling the wound from the Bull crawl. I jumped up, put on shoes and ran to Neferet's room sensing trouble. I knew I shouldn't because of what happened last time I was present when the Bull came. When I reached Neferet's apartment I burst through the door seeing her in front of her bathroom door, fists clenched as if she was preparing to fight. She was going to try to fight Darkness.

"Hey! Come over here!" I shouted to get the Bull's attention. I didn't know what I was doing but it felt right. The Bull swiveled around and snorted angrily. Neferet shook her head at me as I raised my hand calling upon all the elements I controlled. He charged at me.

"Earth, Water, Fire, Air and Spirit shield me and Neferet from Darkness!" I shouted. A rainbow orb encased me and Neferet. The Bull bounced off as if he was a little kid running into a big, buff bully.

_'You dare fight me?!" _He roared and charged again. I threw a ball of fire at him which did nothing.

"Earth! Entangle him!" I yelled. Green vines sprouted from the stone floor and wrapped around the Bull's legs and horns. He could not break free and that's when I took down the shield of elements.

"Thank you elements. You may leave." I thanked them. I felt a rush of energy as the elements left. I walked up the Bull and got eye level with him meeting his cold gaze.

"You leave this school and never come back. You are not wanted. If you want your sacrifice take Kalona." I said. "But leave us all alone." Kalona came in as if on cue. No sword was in his hand or at his side. The Bull disappeared. Whether or not he would come back I didn't know but I hoped it wouldn't be any time soon. Neferet ran up to me hugged me tightly. She spoke so fast her words were lost even before I heard them.

"Neferet. I'm fine." I said finally pulling away. She touched my cheek gently both of us still aware of Kalona's presence.

"Don't do that again. You nearly made me run after you and cover you like I did last time." She said gently but a smile was tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"She has great strength Priestess. You don't need to fear for her." Kalona said coming by us. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "She is going to be a very powerful Vampyre and she'll have you by her side." I smiled at his praise and met Neferet's gaze.

"I don't mean to be rude but I can handle myself. I'm gifted by the Goddess remember?" I told her. She nodded slowly.

"I know. I just worry you'll get hurt and nothing will be able to save you." She said emotion lacing her voice as she looked away.

"There will be someone who can save her if you can't Neferet but it may endanger your Imprint." Kalona said moving to her side. "Immortal blood can heal all wounds and cure illnesses and destroy poisons. I will save her if need be but your Imprint may break." I saw Neferet nod and she looked back at me.

"Just be careful. He will come back, when I don't know." She told me. I nodded.

"I will." I promised. She let me go back to my dorm where Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erin, Aphrodite and Damien were sitting in the main room talking. After explaining what happened they nodded.

"What can we do?" Erin asked.

"We need to research what we can about protective spells." Damien said. I nodded at him.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I agreed. We all agreed to do some sort of research (even the Twins agreed although it was reluctant) even if it turned up little or nothing. I sighed knowing Darkness wasn't done with me yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am super sorry for the late update. It took me a while to piece it together and even then it doesn't seem right. Any ideas? Tell your friends about this even if it's not the best. If you want something to be included don't be hesitant to send me a message and help me formulate. I fear this is losing ground so I will be forced to complete or end it. I am not the best writer nor the best at putting ideas on paper or Libre. Have a good Holiday! I'll try to update as soon as I can since break starts Friday (YES!)**

_ZOEY_

We spent the rest of the week whenever we could looking for protective spells that could prevent and bull activity. We couldn't find any but the closest we got was putting up a perimeter of the school which would alert us if someone left or came in. We ruled it out knowing the Bull could manifest anywhere not just trot in here saying _'I'm here to kill Zoey, Neferet or Kalona. Where can I find them?' _Even Damien was frustrated because we couldn't find anything that could help us. After hours of looking on a Saturday, I walked up to the window in my room and stared out onto the snow covered ground. I almost heard the laughing of the Bull knowing we couldn't succeed in killing him. I kicked the wall hating the fact unless we fought him, no one would be safe. Stevie Rae came by my side and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We tried to find something. We may have failed in that but not failing in trying to protect our friends and Professors. I hate this to be we all need to stay calm. The Bull wants us to fall apart and fight. If we give in then he will strike and will strike hard." She told me. I sighed and took in what she said. I found truth in it, it made sense.

"Alright." I whispered. Just then someone called out; "Aphrodite's having a vision!"

I jumped immediately to her side as she was laid one the couch by Darius. I waited until her body released it's tension and her eyes opened slightly.

"Aphrodite, what happened? By the Goddess's power I command tell me!" I commanded. She didn't reply right away as Darius came back with a wet cloth, water and wine. I took the water for him and held it.

"It was about you and the Bull. You both fought and the fight was going badly. It was coming to an end because he kept throwing tendrils and charging at you. You were bleeding badly and it seemed the Goddess had abandoned you. Kalona was nearby in a tree in case something happened. He charged at you and caught your leg on a horn then you fell to the ground completely at his mercy. You stood up awkwardly favoring the leg he shredded and you threw all the elements in big ass ball of energy and there was a flash of light. Only one emerged." She replied.

"Who?" Erin asked.

"Zoey." She replied.

"Did she kill him or what?" Stevie Rae asked. Aphrodite shook her head pulling off her cloth revealing her eyes stained with blood and cheeks with blood tracks.

"I don't know. I think she banished him but didn't kill him. He disappeared. You were in front of the barn fighting." Aphrodite replied. I sighed and handed her the water. She started to protest for the wine but I held up my hand.

"Water first then you can have your wine." I said. She gave me the finger and began drinking the water. She finished the water then held out her hand for her wine bottle. I rolled my eyes and handed it to her.

"Just don't get to wasted or if you have another vision it will be messed up." Erin said.

"Y'all be nice." Stevie Rae twanged. We laughed with her and relaxed some while Aphrodite drank her wine.

That night as I lay in bed, Stevie Rae was already asleep I thought about the newest vision Aphrodite had. Darius was with her watching her to make sure she would be okay and if she had another vision he would come get me. How could I banish or do whatever I did to the Bull in her vision? When would it happen? Would anyone be hurt besides me? These thoughts plagued my mind and I didn't fall asleep until the middle of the night when I managed to turn my mind off.

_NEFERET_

She felt Zoey's mind filling with thoughts before bed and the frustration she had felt earlier. She was up working late and didn't feel any type of relaxation from the fledgling until noon whens he finally managed to get some sleep. She knew they had been looking for any type of protection they can use to arm the school to delay the Bull's or prevent him coming all together. She assumed they hit a dead end earlier when the frustration was at it's peak. The Bull was of Old Magic. He could not just be banished or killed. She sighed as she got up from her desk, locked the door to her classroom and went to her apartment ignoring the discomfort from the rays of the sun.

_ZOEY_

When I woke to the most annoying thing, aka my alarm clock, I could barely keep my eyes open because I was so damn tired. I groaned as I shut off my alarm and sat up before I could even think about falling asleep again. Stevie Rae was up before I was.

"You look like crap." She commented. I rolled my eyes.

"I figured that. I was up half the night thinking about the vision. It was nearly impossible to fall asleep." I told her.

"Try not to think about it too much. Time may change remember? Maybe we might find something that does keep him out of here and we can live normal. Well as normal as it can get for us." She told me.

"It's hard not to though. I'm the one who is fighting him, not you or anyone else. I am the one who somehow banishes him or something escaping with an inch of my life. What happens if it's wrong?" I insisted as I got out of bed to get my hairbrush.

"Nyx wouldn't let you die just like that. You are her chosen one not the one she gives so much hope for then squashes it like a bug on a porch." She pointed out. I snorted at her analogy.

"I guess you are right." I sighed. She smiled and went to take her shower. I pulled out my phone to check for any messages and found none. Not even from Heath. Breaking the Imprint with Loren had made him give me distance which is what I needed, but without him I felt alone. With Loren gone and with him the fake love and Imprint taken with it, then Heath's distance made it seem like I was getting older each minute with all the stress and pain going on. I rubbed my eyes after putting my phone down.

"You needed to get rid of him anyway." I muttered to myself but no matter how much I said that, I couldn't make myself believe it.

Everyone in my group, minus Aphrodite, went down to breakfast. Darius had already brought some toast and water for her earlier that morning since she didn't want to show her face because of the bloody tear stains. Our meal was ate in silence knowing all to well the approaching dangers. I wanted to go see Persephone and talk to Lenobia about the vision but the fact that the battle took place in front of the barn made me wary. After debating it I decided what the hell, if I have to fight him I will. I said I was going to see Persephone and put away my dishes then walked to the barn. I felt him before I even saw him and knew it was a bad idea to come out.

_'You have caused great troubles Zoey. I shall make you pay.' _He said.

"Come at me!" I said. He charged in a blur of light tossing me again with his horns. I threw air at him making him loose his balance. I felt Kalona in the area but he stayed away giving me and the Bull distance. He continued to charge, leaving gashes in my arms, legs and the rest of my body. One was on my forehead and I had to keep wiping the blood away. Suddenly the Bull came at me with full force his horn catching onto my ankle then leaving a long, thick cut from my ankle to my thigh. I cried out in pain and his chilling laughter echoed the grounds.

_'You say you are chosen but yet here you lie at my hooves ready to sacrifice for your Priestess. I warn you , she will not stay good for long.' _He said. I sat up feeling an enormous amount of power build within me as the Bull prepared to charge again. I held up my hands in a 'C' shape and called upon the elements that swarmed into a glowing ball of light. The Bull paused distracted by the amount of energy that filled the area. I saw fledglings emerged from the shadows watching us, the horses snorting and I saw Lenobia standing in front of the barn. I waited until the power welled up until it seemed to choke me before I let it go when I felt it was right.

"Go!" I shouted and threw the ball of swirling energy at the Bull. I saw it travel toward him at an alarming speed and hoped Aphrodite's vision proved correct and I emerged alive. It hit him with the brightest flash of light and it seemed to be like a mushroom cloud into the sky. I covered my eyes to avoid the glare and the pain it caused my eyes. The light slowly faded. I looked up and saw the Bull was gone and only a circle of burnt grass remained. I felt a tingly feeling around my waist and knew my marks had been added too. I sighed and stood the best I could brushing off the snow that coated my pants and shirt. Kalona came by me.

"Are you alright Priestess?" He asked. I looked up at him and saw the immediate concern. I nodded.

"Yeah. I just need rest." I replied with a small smile. He mirrored it.

"Neferet would want to see if you were okay. Do you need help walking?"

"I don't know." I tried to take a step but the leg that had the longest cut cried in protest. I shook my head. "No, I can't walk." He picked my up gently supporting me under my knees and behind the shoulders. I listened to his heart beat and breathing to calm myself.

"You did well battling the Bull. I watched you." He told me.

"I know. I felt you near. Plus Aphrodite had a vision where you watched but close by in case something went wrong. What happened? Did he die or vanish?"

"Vanish. He may come back or he may not. He may wait a while if he does return. You showed him you were more powerful than most thought you were. He may wantyou even more as a sacrifice but now he knows it will be harder than he thought. You are a true Priestess and Nyx made the right choice choosing you." He told me. I nodded as he brought me into the infirmary.

"Get Neferet." He told a nurse as he laid me gently on a bed. "Are you cold?" I noticed I was shivering. I nodded and he knelt and draped a wing over me and I felt warmer.

"Thank you." I thanked. He nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update. I feel bad so the next few will be longer and maybe more interesting...**

_ZOEY_

I woke up what felt like hours later in the infirmary wrapped again in stiff bandages. I groaned hating I couldn't move again and stared at the ceiling for a moment. I looked to my left hearing soft snores and saw Kalona asleep curled up in a chair. I smiled knowing it couldn't be comfortable. His eyes opened after a second and he stood rubbing his eyes.

"I was waiting for you to waken Priestess." He said.

"Thanks for watching me." I whispered.

"You did a service for everyone today. If you weren't loved two days ago you are loved now by everyone. You took on Darkness with a ferocity even I would back away from." He said with a smile. I laughed and winced when it hurt.

"How bad were my wounds?"

"Not deep but they bled terribly." He said and paused. "We weren't sure if you would make it."

"I didn't think I would either." I murmured. He laid a hand on my upper arm which was wrapped.

"Nyx wouldn't have let you go though. We were confident she wouldn't because she gifted you so greatly." He said. "You are a true Priestess." He bowed deeply in respect and I smiled. I heard walking through the infirmary and knew it was my friends.

"Z!" Stevie Rae exclaimed and ran toward my bed. She didn't hug me tightly like I thought she would.

"That was pretty badass." Aphrodite said with a smile.

"Thanks." I replied.

"We were going to come to see if you needed help but Vision Girl said to leave you be." Erin said. "We were pissed. We thought she was trying to kill you."

"Ditto Twin. Then we heard cheers so we ran out and saw Kalona bringing you to the infirmary and he explained what happened. We called our elements to give you strength." Shaunee continued.

"At first we didn't want to believe you might, you know, die, but we knew if you did you did a service to everyone. Not just Neferet." Stevie Rae said.

"I told you she would live." Aphrodite said with an eye roll. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Stiff, tired and hungry." I replied.

"It's understandable. You fought with all the elements and got gored." Damien said helpfully.

"It wasn't easy that's for sure." I said.

"We could have helped you." Erin muttered.

"He wasn't going after you though." Kalona said. "He's after Zoey for numerous reasons. One, Imprint with Neferet, two because he wants her back on the Dark side and three because he needs to feed his tendrils." He looked at me and held my gaze. "She's a hero."

"A hero to us all and Nyx." Damien said with a smile and hugged me.

"We should let her rest and maybe eat. We'll come see you later when you are more rested." Stevie Rae told everyone.

"Alright." I said. She hugged me and with everyone else following they left. I sighed and relaxed noticing the stress and tension I hadn't noticed before.

"I hope everything goes back to normal for a while. I'm getting really tired of Darkness's crap." I muttered. Kalona laughed.

"Either way, you have done well Priestess. Would you like me to go get Neferet?" I nodded.

"Sure." I replied. He walked off to go get my Mentor. I thought through the past events smiling knowing I had taken on a great force and came out alive. I breathed deeply ignoring the tightness of the bandages and allowed myself the sweet taste of victory. I may the queen of Not Normal land but for once, I felt everything would be normal for a while. Well, except my Imprint with Neferet but that can't be helped. I heard the click of heels and braced myself for the possible scolding I would receive. Instead she rushed forward and hugged me as tightly as she could.

"I can't believe you did that." She whispered pulling back and smoothing a hair away from my face. She touched the stitches on my head gently.

"I had too." I said.

She nodded. "I know."

"How long am I in here?" I asked. She laughed.

"Until these heal." She replied. "You are definitely in Nyx's favor since she didn't let you die. No one could have survived those injuries Zoey. It's just not possible. On top of that, you lost a large amount of blood." She cut her wrist and held it out for me. I shut my eyes and took it lapping up blood. Soft purrs of pleasure escaped her lips as I drank. I went to stop but she shook her head.

"You need more in order to heal. As I said, you lost a lost of blood." She said through a moan. I nodded took a few more swallows and stopped drinking. Her wrist was replaced by her lips and this time it was no sweet, passionate kiss. It was full of different emotions. Regret, love and so many more I couldn't decipher. I reached up and touched her cheek. It lasted longer than our usual kisses but I didn't care if anyone saw. So what if they did? At that point I didn't really care. I've battled Darkness a few times now, I think I deserve some PDA freedom.

_NEFERET_

She hated the fact Zoey went after the Bull. But what she heard from Aphrodite, Zoey hadn't gone after him directly. All she was doing was going to the barn to brush her horse when the Bull appeared and she fought him. She was glad Kalona had been there and brought her in as soon as he did so she could begin to heal and be tended to. She tasted her blood on her lips. She didn't care. She didn't care about the fact she had an Imprint with a student, the fact it could into something more and, the fact she kept getting hurt and strengthening it. She smiled. It was the only thing keeping her from falling into the pit of Darkness. She pulled away and stared into Zoey's dark eyes. They looked tired both of fighting Darkness and using the elements plus the damage the Bull left. He wasn't dead, he was just gone from the House of Night for the time being but she knew he would return and this time, Zoey wouldn't be alone.

"I'll stay and watch you and give Kalona a break."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Two days." She replied. "Kalona and Ihave switched off from watching you."

"How are the horses? I didn't know if anything affected them." Zoey asked.

"None are affect but Lenobia says Persephone misses you. She was impressed you took it on with such fire." She replied.

_ZOEY_

Neferet stayed with me the rest of the day and had someone bring some fruit salad hoping I wouldn't puke my guts out. She and talked and I felt more open with her since the Imprint. She refused to go down the road of her past but mentioned it was not good and Nyx had saved her with her being Marked. Her eyes had filled with dread, fear and anger when she spoke this and I knew not to ask again. I told her more about Step-loser and how my mom pretty much quit being my mother. I fought back tears remembering the hell of when they found out I was Marked and Visitation night. She was sympathetic when she heard the story and squeezed my hand in reassurance. She paused and looked away and frowned.

"Neferet, whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I have to tell you something." She said but I heard the worry in her voice. "You've been honest with me but I have not with you."

"What?" I asked propping myself on my elbows. She stood from the chair she was in and paced.

"Remember Stark?" She asked. I remembered when he and I had talked in the field house. How he confessed his gift and asking if I could control my elements. He died a few moments after leaving Jack who is now dead, with Duchess. Duchess is now adopted by Damien as well. I had felt a connection with Stark as if our souls knew each other and I had kissed him before he had died.

"Yeah. I remember him." I replied with a small nod feeling my suspicion rise.

"He is undead. I mean he is alive." She answered. "It happened before our Imprint."

"Where is he?" I asked. She nodded toward the door and Stark came in carrying his bow. He look Stevie Rae before I had healed her. Red eyes and pale skin.

"Stark." I whispered. He didn't answer but he came forward. I wanted to back away but Neferet held her hand over mine. He came by the right side of my bed.

"Hi Zzoey." He said.

"Hi Stark." I said quietly still not believing he was standing in front of me.

"It seems if Neferet has a Warrior you should too." He said. He got on one knee.

"Stark," I said but Neferet stopped me.

"He is the last fledgling I will ruin." She said.

"Zoey Redbird, I pledge myself as your Warrior. Do you accept my oath?" He said. I felt tears fill my eyes and I nodded.

"I accept your oath Stark." I said with a smile. He was engulfed in a bright light and he fell to his knees. I got out of bed ignoring the pain and ignoring the fact I was in one of those terrible hospital gowns and I had only hoped a female had dressed me. Eesh. I held him close to me hoping nothing bad was happening. Neferet knelt beside us and put a hand on his forehead whispering a few words I couldn't understand. He relaxed and soon lifted his head. Like Stevie Rae, his crescent was filled in and arrows pointing at it.

"I told you I would come back for you." He whispered. I hugged him tightly.

"Stark, go to Dragon and tell him you've pledged yourself to Zoey." Neferet instructed. Stark stood, and bowed deeply to me and Neferet. He gave me his cocky smile and left. Neferet helped me up and held me close to her instead of getting me back in my bed. Her hand trailed the naked skin on my back making me shudder and her laugh. She pulled away looking in my eyes, both of us silent.

"Things are going to change now that you have a Warrior." She said her face expressionless but her voice sounded hard and protective.

"Not really. He's my Warrior and nothing else."

"Yet." I narrowed my eyes at her. "There's a connection between you two I cannot compete with. I can try but a Warrior's Oath is much more binding than an Imprint. You can break an Imprint but a Warrior Oath is not as easily broken. Our Imprint may break."

"If it breaks, you'll break. I won't let it happen." I said. I realized to late what I was saying. If I had felt a connection to Stark and fell in love with him, everything I would feel if we ever made love, Neferet would. And saying I won't let our Imprint break is also saying indirectly I loved her. I sighed. This made my head hurt. I was not going to run into same place I had with Heath, Erik and stupid Loren.

"We'll figure it out." I said softly. We kissed again as the sun rose into the sky. When I became to uncomfortable we closed the blinds and curtains and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_ZOEY_

At least a week later after insisting the nurse and Neferet I was okay and could move around fine (which was a lie, it hurt like hell to move around but I couldn't just sit there in the infirmary doing nothing) I got out and was living in the dorms like a normal fledgling. That was pretty much the closet I will ever come to being normal. I sighed as I brushed through my dark hair. I looked at my Mark in the mirror. The same thrill sent a tremor through me as I gaze as the bright blue crescent that extended down my cheekbones then down my neck, back and now around my waist and palms. I remembered when I had first woken up from a two day coma after battling the Bull of Darkness. I smiled at that thought when I pulled on the sweater with our class symbol on the breast pocket. Stevie Rae was already dressed and finishing some homework. She looked at me with a smile.

"Ready for Lucky Charms?" I asked her. She nodded vigorously, her blonde curls bouncing.

"You bet!" She replied putting her piece of paper in her book and stood.

We met up with the Twins and then Damien and sat at our usual table with our breakfast.

"So Z, anymore Bull fighting?" Damien asked. Shaunee and Erin burst into giggles when they figured the connection between human bull fighting and well, my elemental battle. I rolled my eyes.

"As far as Aphrodite has said, no. No visions about my death or Darkness." I replied.

"Thank the Goddess." Stevie Rae muttered. We laughed.

"Did you sleep well?" Aphrodite asked sitting next to me at our table.

"Yup." I replied.

"Any visions?" Erin asked.

"Nope." Aphrodite answered. She pulled out her laptop and put it on the table, pulled up her email and clicked on a video. It was of me battling the Bull. I shook my head when it was over.

"As we have all said. Badass fighting." She said.

"Yeah you should teach a Bull fighting course." Erin said.

"Ditto Twin. I bet she'll have a lot of _fiiine _boys in that class." Shaunee agreed waggling her eyebrows.

"I doubt the Council will allow it. They may have to approve it. Even though it would be useful for some." Damien said. "But no one else is as talented and gifted as Z."

"Good point." Erin said.

We made our way to the girl's dorm for movies and when we walked in we heard a knock. I looked to see Stark, his bow on his back. He gave me a cocky smile while I heard the Twins whispering things between them.

"Can I join?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I replied. I let him in. "What are we watching?"

"Undecided." Damien said with a smile. Duchess was there and when she saw Stark she woofed happily and ran to him. He knelt and began talking to her, tears falling from his eyes. He stood wiping them from his eyes.

"I have a few in my dorm if you would like me to run and get them." He said.

"Are they Nerdy?" Erin asked.

"Yup."

"What are they?" Shaunee asked.

"X-men, Spiderman and the complete first season of Arrow. You know, the Green Arrow." He replied. We said bring them all for a movie/ popcorn/ brown pop day. He ran off and came back a while later carrying three DVD cases and two very big bags of candy. Trolli sour gummy worms and Swedish Fish. Not the multicolored ones (eesh), the red ones. We began chowing on the sugar/ buttery/ unhealthy goodness as we watched X-men. Stark sat next to me on the love seat and soon he draped his arm around me. I tensed wondering what was going on. Sure I had felt a connection with him but how the hell would this work with my Imprint? Would he lead me away?

"Break it." He said.

"Break what?"

"Break the Imprint with Neferet. She doesn't need you." He said. Had the Bull tainted him? Was he thinking on his own accord? What the hell?!

"No." I said shaking my head. He pulled his arm away, I could feel the anger radiating around him.

"You can Imprint with me Stark." Becca said from across the room.

"Shut up!" Shaunee snapped. I could tell she wanted to call her 'hag' now that Aphrodite wasn't one. Or they hadn't spoken it if they still thought she was. I heard Becca muttering angrily under her breath. I snorted and went and sat by Stevie Rae. Later I would tell her but now was my 'figure out the bullpoopie just happened' time.

After the movie's Stark left leaving the last of the candy without a word.

"What the hell was his problem?" Aphrodite asked. I sighed and explained what he told me to do and they snorted and cursed.

"So what is your thoughts?" Erin asked.

"I don't know. I have no clue if he was tainted or he was thinking on his own accord. I can't break it though." I replied blinking at her question.

"She will go batshit crazy if you do." Aphrodite said. "He may be tainted. We should ask Nyx for guidance." My friends nodded in agreement. We walked down to Nyx's temple and grabbed the elemental candles.

"Air, you fill us with air a breeze when it's needed. I call you to our circle." I said. I felt the flourish of air and felt my hair being lifted, first it was strong then nothing but a small breeze.

"Sorry, guess I still get excited." Damien apologized.

"Don't be." I whispered then moved to Shaunee.

"Fire, you warm us and provide us with warm summers. I call you to our circle." I felt the immediate heat and felt sweat bead on my forehead. Shaunee grinned at me.

"Hot like fire." She giggled. I rolled my eyes and went to Erin.

"Water, you help our fields and flowers grow and wash away anything gross. I call you to our circle." Water pooled our feet and a light drizzle with cool rain. Erin grinned as I moved to Stevie Rae.

"Earth, you nourish us and provide us with these nothing else can provide giving us life. I call you to our circle." Stevie Rae, like the others was smiling. I smelled wildflowers and a meadow filling the air with a sweet scent. I walked to the middle to the purple candle.

"Spirit, you give us our lives and provide us with love and many other feelings. I call you to our circle." I felt my spirit jump and soar in the clouds.

"Nyx, I know it may seem we call for help but really it's because I am confused and what you expect of me and my friends to do. Please help. What do I do? How do I know Stark won't turn Z away from Neferet? How do we know she won't turn from you again?" Aphrodite said. I felt a reverberating presence flow through me and saw our Goddess shimmer in front of me. My friends gasped as they took in her presence. They let out choruses of _'Nyx' _and other things. She beamed at us.

_'Hello my children.' _She greeted warmly. They bowed respectfully to her which made her smile even more.

"What do we do Nyx? What do we do with Bow-Boy?" Aphrodite asked.

_'Beware, he may not be who you think he may be. He is not tainted but yet some form of darkness hovers over him.' _She replied.

"Can it be chased away or is it up to him?" I asked.

_'It is up to him and him alone. You can try to influence but it is all up to Stark.' _She answered.

"What is it exactly? Feelings? Thoughts? Regrets? Vengeance?" Damien asked trying to pick apart what Nyx said to decipher it.

_'Feelings, thoughts and regrets. It revolves around the day he died.' _She replied. My friends looked at me.

"It's about me." I murmured.

_'Indeed but be warned, your Imprint with the High Priestess is the only thing keeping her in the Light. A while longer and she may be able to sustain herself in my path but until then, you must continue. Ignore his protests of breaking it, even if he breaks his oath.'_ Nyx said. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my hands.

"How will we pass this? How can Stark come to terms with whatever is going on in his head?" I asked.

_'He must find what is really the core of the darkness. He only knows, he may not know it's controlling him.' _She explained.

"How can we tell him to shut out the crazy darkness jabber in his fucking head?" Aphrodite snapped pacing. She paused and looked at Nyx. "Sorry." Nyx smiled.

_'No offense Daughter. Make him, but gently. If you have to force him to think show him a reflection.' _She said. She pulled a small rectangular object on a leather strip and handed it to me. _'But since it was she who was with him, she is the one who has to make him understand. You can help, but she is the key.' _It was a mirror.

"How do I do it with this tiny mirror?"

_'When the time is right, your heart will tell you the words. Keep your elements close at hand.' _Nyx said and disappeared in shimmering light. I sighed and thanked the elements and bid them goodbye.

"Well shit." Erin said.

"Seriously. Now we have more questions." Shaunee said nodding.

"I need to think. I'll see you guys later." I said. I turned and began walking toward the barn.

_NEFERET_

She felt distress, anger, confusion and stress from Zoey. She could not pinpoint the exact cause. She could not ready her mind and the Imprint allowed very little access. She didn't call Zoey to her, she disliked invading her mind but waited until it was on the brink of bursting. She sighed and went to take a shower hoping to push away the thoughts and relax.

_APHRODITE_

She walked back to the girls dorm with the Twins and Stevie Rae who were abnormally quiet. She sighed irritated.

"Just because Bow-Boy is trying to push Zoey into getting an Imprint doesn't mean we can be abnormally quiet." She said. "If you guys have any ideas, just say them but not when the others are around."

"Sorry, none yet. Just pushing him until he bursts seems like a plan until you think through that he could put an arrow through Z or Neferet Ex- psycho-bitch- High- Priestess. Then we are still fucked." Erin said.

"And I would rather not see someone else in our circle being skewered." Shaunee agreed.

"No, skewers are not cool." Erin answered. She snorted and noticed Stevie Rae was still quiet.

"Bumpkin? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just trying to find ways to help Z. Maybe we can do what we did to get my humanity back." Stevie Rae answered. She stopped in her tracks. Forming a circle helped give Stevie Rae her humanity back from being a crazy, blood-sucking monster.

"Maybe. Maybe pledging to be Z's Warrior wasn't enough to remove it from his thoughts. Your regrets or whatever were washed away?" She asked.

"Some. Most were small mistakes, not the big ones that maybe swarming in Stark's head. Why?"  
"Yeah. A circle is the best. When Z gets back fill her in. But remember, don't tell anyone what the fucks going on. Got it?" She said as they came to where they would go separate ways. They said their answers, spirits lighter than they had been.

"I hope this works. This makes my ass hurt." She muttered opening her door.

_ZOEY_

I brushed Persephone thinking through what to do. The leather cord now hung around my neck just over my collar bone. I could flip it so it looked like a Cherokee necklace instead of a mirror.

"What do I do? Why do this always seem to swirl around me?" I murmured. Persephone snorted as if she was saying something and I guessed it was 'figure it out'. I sighed and went to put the brushes away and jumped when I saw Lenobia materialize in front of the door.

"Goddess!" I exclaimed.

"Something is troubling you." She said. As always, she seemed to get right to the point. I sighed and went back to brushing the mare going over what was going on.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better." I replied. "Still wondering when Darkness will leave us alone. I'm tired of fighting it." Lenobia gave me a small smile.

"But yet you fought with such vigilance you could have been a Son of Erebus Warrior. But in this case, a _female _version." She said. I snorted.

"What do I do with Stark?" I asked.

"We have a solution." A voice said. I looked and saw Aphrodite in the doorway. "Couldn't sleep so I decided to come here and say what the Twins and the Bumpkin came up with." She went on about her and the others theory about Stark and casting circle.

"What do you think Lenobia? Can it be done?" Aphrodite asked.

"It may be your best shot. Try and see if it works. If it doesn't, the Goddess will point you where." She replied. I nodded. I bid Lenobia goodnight (day?) and left with Aphrodite who told me some more details she thought were helpful.

When we reached my room she nodded.

"Just try not to get an arrow in you okay?" She said. I stifled a small smile.

"I'll try." I replied. She walked away and I changed and went to sleep almost as soon as I hit the bed.


End file.
